


Wasteland, Baby

by gayforholtzmann



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, so much pining, these two invented pining, when am i going to let them kiss??, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann
Summary: Ever since Villanelle started to work at MI5 with Eve things have been, how do you say, weird? Eve thought it was only noticeable to her. The lingering looks they seemed to share, the way Villanelle appears to just seem interested in what Eve, and Eve alone, is saying. Eve knows what it is, knows what she feels, knows what it means, but she doesn’t dare to label it or give any real acknowledgment to it. That would be dangerous.Too dangerous.They dance around each other and play this little game and have for months, Villanelle would push her, Eve would push back, Villanelle would push harder and then Eve would pull away before anything actually happened.Eve hated it, but deep down she knew that these little interactions with Villanelle, even if it was only ten seconds, made her more excited than ten hours with Niko ever could, ever had. She didn’t know what to do about it.She knew what she wanted to do.That’s what scared her.





	1. We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

Ever since Villanelle started to work at MI5 with Eve things have been, how do you say, weird? Eve thought it was only noticeable to her. The lingering looks they seemed to share, the way Villanelle appears to just seem interested in what Eve, and Eve alone, is saying. Eve knows what it is, knows what she feels, knows what it means, but she doesn’t dare to label it or give any real acknowledgment to it. That would be dangerous.

 

Too dangerous.

 

They dance around each other and play this little game and have for months, Villanelle would push her, Eve would push back, Villanelle would push harder and then Eve would pull away before anything actually happened.

 

Eve hated it, but deep down she knew that these little interactions with Villanelle, even if it was only ten seconds, made her more excited than ten hours with Niko ever could, ever had. She didn’t know what to do about it.

 

She knew what she wanted to do.

 

That’s what scared her.

 

* * *

 

“So how’s the assassin in bed, Eve?” Elena’s unexpected question makes Eve choke on her water.

 

“In bed?” Eve sputters out, how is she supposed to respond to that?

 

“Yeah you know, in bed. Under the sheets. What is she like when she goes down there. I imagine she’s a real _freak_ in the bedroom.”

 

“Who is a freak in the bedroom and when can I meet them?” Villanelle strides into the room and pulls a chair up next to Eve and plops down in it.

 

“You apparently,” Eve scoffs then immediately regrets the comment knowing full well Villanelle is going to dig deeper.

 

“Hm. Elena do you want to have sex with me?” Villanelle asks bluntly and openly.

 

Eve chokes for the second time in a minute. Villanelle wouldn’t have sex with Elena, Elena wasn’t her type… was she? No.  Eve shoves the thought out of her head unable to comprehend why the idea of Villanelle, her friend, doing anything like that with someone makes her angry.

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Eve announced then moves to get up quickly, she wants to be literally anywhere else but here now.

 

As she turns right out of the door she hears Elena decline Villanelle’s proposition with a simple, “I don’t want to make Eve jealous,” and she can hear Villanelle's boisterous laughter echo in the hall.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know Carolyn; I really think that we can catch the killer if we go to Rome and that it's a good move, yes maybe risky but probably best.”

 

“Eve is right,” Villanelle walks up behind Eve and places her chin on Eve’s shoulder before continuing to speak, “If you want to find him we need to go to Rome.”

 

Eve leans back subconsciously, ~~totally consciously~~ , which causes Villanelle to make a content sigh. Eve feels her breathe on the back of her neck and shivers which Villanelle quietly chuckles at.

 

Eve loves her laugh. It makes her feel warm and happy; she thinks it’s adorable, not that she would ever admit that to anyone, God forbid Villanelle.

 

Villanelle snuggles into Eve’s hair and wraps her arms around Eve’s stomach gently poking her in the stomach.

 

“You know, right here is where you stabbed me in my stomach,” Villanelle whispers into Eve’s ear, “It was very rude especially considering we were about to have great sex.”

 

“Eve? Villanelle? If you two would be so kind as to stop flirting for five seconds so I can finish the presentation that would be greatly appreciated.”

 

Carolyn’s voice bursts the bubble that Eve and Villanelle were in and Eve jumps forward, clumsily trying to get out of Villanelle’s arms. Eve at least has the decency to look embarrassed while Villanelle just seems smug.

 

“We weren’t flirting,” Eve insists quietly but loud enough for Elena to hear it.

 

“Hey, Carolyn? If I were to put my arms around you and rest my head on your shoulder would that be flirting?” Elena asks glaring at Eve.

 

“I am not going to entertain your question… but yes it would be.”

 

“Kenny. Was that flirting?” Elena looks at Kenny.

 

“Um. Villanelle is an assassin or was I don’t really know the state of that, and I’d rather not find out buy her killing me, so I’m going to stay quiet.”

 

“Good choice, Kenneth.”

 

* * *

 

“Villanelle if you call me honeybunch one more time I swear to God I’ll -”

 

“What will you do honeybunch?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Make me,” Villanelle teases daring Eve to do something about it. Eve takes in a breath preparing to say something before realizing she absolutely needs to not engage in this conversation.

 

“Just stop it.”

 

“Whatever you say, honeybunch.”

 

“OKSANA!”

 

* * *

 

Eve looks up from her desk when she hears a cough coming from Elena.

 

“Are you aware _your_ assassin has been making heart eyes at you all day?”

 

“What? No, she has not. Also, what do you mean ‘my assassin’?” Eve glares towards Villanelle’s desk expecting to prove Elena wrong and is only mildly surprised to find Villanelle unabashedly staring at her.

 

“Told you.”

 

“She’s probably just staring off into space,” Eve says without taking her eyes off of Villanelle which prompted a wink from her.

 

“Oh my god Eve stop giving her heart eyes!”

 

“I am not giving Villanelle heart eyes!” Eve accidentally yells drawing the attention of Kenny and Villanelle.

 

“Yes you are,” three voices say all at once. Eve groans and slams her head down onto the desk in exasperation.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think this is weird?” Eve turns to Villanelle who is sitting opposite her at the bar.

 

“Is what weird?”

 

“This. Us.”

 

“Do I think you are weird? Yes. Am I weird? No. I am perfect.”

 

“Am I not perfect?”

 

“I did not say that,” Villanelle says tapping Eve on the nose.

 

Eve blushes and internally curses herself. She’s toeing a dangerous line, and she can’t find it in herself to stop it or to care.

 

“But yes,” Villanelle sobers up, “It is very weird. You stabbed me, and I did not kill you, and now we are best friends. I still might stab you back at some point though.” Villanelle smirks at Eve while downing the rest of her drink.

 

“How much longer are you going to keep bringing up the fact I stabbed you?”

 

“Until the scar goes away.”

 

“But it’ll never go away.”

 

“Exactly,” Villanelle winks and gets up heading towards the bathroom.

 

Eve watches Villanelles figure walk away into the restroom and in that second decides to stand up and follow her to it.

 

What did she mean by best friends?

 

Is that what they were?

 

That didn’t seem right. Didn’t seem _personal_ enough to describe whatever they were.

 

“Villanelle?” Eve hesitates as she pushes open the bathroom door only halfway in the bathroom.

 

Eve hears a grunt of acknowledgment from the stall farthest from the door and continues to walk fully into the bathroom.

 

“I have a question.” She states blankly.

 

“That could not wait until my pants were up and I wasn’t sitting on a toilet?”

 

“Don’t… phrase it that way. Please.”

 

Villanelle chuckles and flushes the toilet then quickly swings the bathroom door open. She rests her arm against the side of the door her hip cocked out to the side and raises her eyebrow in lieu of a question.

 

Eve no longer knew what to say. She had come in here with a plan which now had evaded her entirely.

 

“Is there a question you want to ask me or are you just trying to hear me pee? I assumed you were kinky Eve Polastri, but I did not know you would be _that_ type of kinky.”

 

“I’m not - that wasn’t… Jesus,” Eve exhales and leans against the wall looking on the floor to avert Villanelle’s piercing gaze.

 

Eve watches as Villanelle’s shoes glide across the floor gracefully and stop only a foot away from her. Villanelle lightly touches Eve’s arm trying to get her attention.

 

“Eve?”

 

It works.

 

Eve looks up to meet her eyes.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What did you have to ask me? Was it about our conversation earlier? I promise I won’t stab you back.”

 

“No. I mean yes, you said we were best friends. Is that what we are?”

 

“Of course. Did you not know this?”

 

“I wasn’t prepared for you to say that.”

 

“What else would we be? The only people I let stab me are people who are my best friends.”

 

“Who else would you let stab you?”

 

“Hmm. Maybe Kenny. It would be good for him, and I am not very worried he would hurt me. Not Elena,” Villanelle pauses and takes a second to just stare at Eve who’s now looking down at the floor again. She shifts slightly closer to Eve and can smell her perfume.

 

She likes it a lot. One day she hopes her pillows will smell like it.

 

“Wow and here I was thinking I was special and the only one you’d let stab you.” Eve moves slightly closer to Villanelle; she should really stop.

 

“You are. You are the only one I would not kill afterward.”

 

Eve’s not sure whether she should laugh or not because she genuinely doesn’t know whether she’s serious or not.

 

“You are my bestest friend, so I will not kill you,” Villanelle assures Eve.

 

“I still don’t know how I feel about that,” Eve mutters, her and Villanelle both shifting closer to each other.

 

“Do you not want to be friends?” Villanelle asks only inches away from Eve’s lips.

 

Eve glances down at Villanelle’s lips then snaps her eyes to meet Villanelle’s hoping she didn’t notice.

 

Villanelle smirks and looks down at Eve’s lips. She clearly noticed. Eve isn’t sure whether she minds or not.

 

“I never said that.”

 

“Do you want to be more than friends?”

 

Eve smells the alcohol on Villanelle’s breath and knows she could blame it on that.

 

She could say she was too far gone to know. Eve knows that’s a lie. She doesn’t care.

 

Villanelle’s eyes slowly trace Eve’s face, moving up from her mouth to her eyes. Eve shifts her head imperceptibly closer but enough that she can feel Villanelle’s rapid breathing against her lips.

 

They hold eye contact for a second or maybe a minute, Eve isn’t sure, before Villanelle leans in even closer causing Eve’s eyes to flutter shut.

 

She holds her breath and thinks she feels the ghost of Villanelle’s lips on hers. She reaches up to grab Villanelle’s face and pull her entirely in when the bathroom door opens.

 

They both spring apart from each other and Eve doesn’t think she’s ever seen Villanelle move as quickly as she just did.

 

“I’m going to get another drink, Eve.”

 

With that Villanelle slips out of the bathroom leaving Eve to groan and hit the bathroom wall.

 


	2. Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve lies down pulling the covers up waiting for Villanelle to reach the bed.
> 
> Eve feels the mattress dip a body slip in underneath the covers.
> 
> They both lay there for a minute, completely silent save for their breathing which is coming out stilted and fast for both of them.
> 
> Eve doesn’t know what possessed her to do it but she turns on her side and moves slightly closer to Villanelle. 
> 
>  
> 
> Villanelle and Eve get sent on a mission together and end up sharing a bed. Are they going to finally get their shit together or not?

Ever since what Eve is calling _‘The Bathroom Incident’,_ things have been tense between her and Villanelle.

 

More tense than usual.

 

As in Eve doesn’t think she ever looks over at Villanelle to find Villanelle not already staring at her.

 

The look has changed too. Before Eve felt like Villanelle was observing her, trying to figure her out, watching her almost. The way she assumes Villanelle would watch her targets.

 

But now? Now Eve can’t pinpoint what it is she sees in Villanelle’s eyes.

 

~~Probably the same thing that Villanelle sees in her eyes.~~

 

Eve had no idea what she was going to do because Carolyn just assigned her to a mission with Villanelle to Rome.

 

She’s too excited, and she knows it.

 

If the only thing that had stopped them from kissing was the bathroom door opening what would happen if they were in the same hotel for a night both with rooms where no one would interrupt them?

 

She doesn’t want to think about it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you excited to go to Rome with me, mi amorem?” Villanelle murmurs in Eve’s ear.

 

Eve jumps up in the air surprised by Villanelle’s sudden appearance.

 

“Jesus Christ!”

 

“Passer, deliciae meae puellae,” Villanelle practically purrs.

 

Eve tries and fails, to suppress the shiver that her body involuntarily produces.

 

“Did you just call me a sparrow?”

 

“Mhm, and darling of my girl. Catullus had a way with words that was so sexy.”

 

“Eve, Villanelle is literally flirting with you in Latin. Please keep it in your pants!” Elena sighs and runs out of the room, clearly done with their bullshit.

 

“Why are you like this?” Eve asks taking a step away from Villanelle.

 

“Like what, columba?” Villanelle smirks and takes a step towards Eve.

 

“Columba… pigeon? Did you really just call me a fucking pigeon?” Eve takes a second step back.

 

“The most commonly used translation is actually, dove.” Villanelle takes two steps closer.

 

“Oh,” Eve breathes out, completely unsure what to say, “why are you speaking in Latin?”

 

“Because we are going to Italy, Je peux te parler en français si tu veux?” She murmurs after taking a giant step forward.

 

“No. I don’t want you to speak in French, I would like you to talk in English.” Eve isn’t sure why she is lying.

 

“Hmm. Poor choice but okay. And you did not answer me, my pigeon,” Villanelle leans even closer to Eve. Eve takes a step back but is stopped by the wall, realizing Villanelle has her trapped.

 

“What question?”

 

“Are you excited to go to Rome with me?”

 

“Um - I, what?” Eve’s distracted by Villanelle’s proximity.

 

“Are you excited to go to Rome? With me?” Villanelle must be only half a foot away from Eve.

 

Eve hesitates before exhaling a definite, “Yes.”

 

“Good, I knew you would be.” They hold firm eye contact that is almost daring them to break it.

 

“Oh my God, guys. Please stop, Villanelle everyone knew Eve would be excited, Kenny and I actually think Eve made Carolyn assign just you two to go.” Elena walks back into the break room and grabs her lunch before running back out of the room.

 

Villanelle smirks and turns to follow Elena leaving Eve alone in the room.

 

Eve sighs.

 

This is going to be harder than Eve though.

 

* * *

 

Eve is only five minutes into the plane ride to Rome when she realizes these are going to be the worst few hours of her life.

 

She had severely underestimated how bad this would be. She figured it would be fine, she could listen to her music, read a book maybe, what she had not considered was the fact that she was going to be pressed up to Villanelle for three hours.

 

Villanelle had lifted the armrest right when they got on the plane and had her arm resting on Eve’s thigh and passing out absolutely immediately.

 

Eve doesn’t want to admit how much she enjoys it.

 

She hears the pilot announce they are taking off and she settles down and prepares for the flight. 

 

* * *

 

 

Eve awakes to Villanelle staring at her face only inches from her own. Eve is snuggled into Villanelle’s shoulder and has only just pulled her face back far enough to properly see Villanelle’s face.

 

“You drool when you sleep do you know that?”

 

“You’re a dick, Jesus,” Eve lifts her head up and starts to scootch back to her seat when she feels Villanelle’s hand clasping her shoulder making her still her movements.

 

“It was cute.”

 

“Ugh,” Eve sighs and hesitates before leaning her face back into Villanelle’s shoulder and closing her eyes.

 

* * *

 

“And you are absolutely sure that you don’t have two rooms or at least one room with two beds?” Eve asks leaning on the hotel desk. Somehow the rooms Carolyn had booked got messed up which resulted in Eve and Villanelle sharing a room. With one bed.

 

Great.

 

“Si,” the male behind the counter says and hands Eve two room keys before saying, “Next!”

 

Villanelle snatches the keys from Eve’s hands and heads towards the elevators.

 

“Villanelle!” Eve yells running to catch up with her.

 

“I am excited to share a bed with you, Eve. Hopefully, you do not feel the need to stab me when I try to kiss you this time,” Villanelle says entirely too loud for being on an elevator. With other people.

 

“You aren’t going to try to kiss me,” Eve grits out between clenched teeth.

 

“I promise I kiss better than Niko,” Villanelle announces then shrugs and pulls out her phone.

 

At this point, the entire elevator had turned to look at them — apparently the mention of not only a stabbing but also the mention of Niko, her husband.

 

“This is our floor let’s go, Eve,” Villanelle grabs her hand and yanks her towards the hotel room, 201.

 

* * *

 

It’s night time before Eve fully lets herself indulge in the idea of them sharing a bed. What did Villanelle sleep like? Was she peaceful or did she thrash and move? Eve thinks she might be a sleep talker.

 

“I can hear you think from all the way over here Eve. How are we going to sleep if you think so loud?” Villanelle says from across the room.

 

“I am not thinking loud!”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“I disagree, I am simply -”

 

“What are you thinking about, Eve?” Villanelle sets down her book and walks over to the bed and Eve sitting down.

 

“Nothing, just the mission,” Eve lies easily. Ever since meeting Villanelle she’s gotten better at that. Better at lying. She isn’t sure what that means.

 

“Hmm. Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Maybe you are thinking about the last time we were in a bed with each other?” Villanelle quirks an eyebrow at Eve and scoots closer to Eve on the bed.

 

“Why would I be thinking about that?”

 

“Because I am amazing and who would not think about being in a bed with me. Also, you stabbed me last time so not exactly a forgettable experience. Do not worry though I will not try to stab you right now.”

 

“Right now?” Eve chuckles. God she’s so tired.

 

“Lay down. Let’s go to bed.” Villanelle stands up padding over to the light switch before flicking it off. The room goes dark and usually, Eve would be scared or startled by the sudden lack of light, but she finds that with Villanelle there she isn’t scared of anything.

 

~~Except maybe her own feelings.~~

 

Eve lies down pulling the covers up waiting for Villanelle to reach the bed.

 

Eve feels the mattress dip a body slip in underneath the covers.

 

They both lay there for a minute, utterly silent save for their breathing which is coming out stilted and fast for both of them.

 

Eve doesn’t know what possessed her to do it, but she turns on her side and moves slightly closer to Villanelle.

 

“I’ve never said… well, I’ve never properly apologized,” Eve takes a deep breath as she sees Villanelle turn on her side looking at Eve, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the windows, “for stabbing you.”

 

Eve isn’t sure what response she was expecting, but it wasn’t what Villanelle does.

 

Villanelle leans forward, even closer to Eve chuckling and reaches up to brush a strand of hair behind Eve’s ear just like she did in her apartment in Paris.

 

“It is okay.” Villanelle twirls another piece of hair in her fingers and gives out a content sigh before dropping her hand to clasp Eve’s.

 

“It’s not,” Eve insists.

 

Villanelle squeezes Eve hand and says, “Yes it is. It made me like you even more. You know Anna would not have done that.”

 

Eve falters at the mention of Anna feeling a pang of jealousy in her stomach and drops Villanelle’s hand moving it closer to her own body.

 

“You are very dumb sometimes, Eve Polastri. No need to be jealous.” Villanelle moves even closer to Eve, barely a few inches away. Villanelle’s eyes are dialated, and she looks hungry for… something. Eve isn’t sure what.

 

“Why are you always insulting me when I’m in a bed with you?”

 

“How did I insult you last time?”

 

“You told me I couldn’t stab you.”

 

“That is insulting? I think being stabbed is more insulting.”

 

Eve doesn’t have a comeback to that one she supposes getting stabbed is more insulting.

 

“Why so much pillow talk Eve, I have never talked this much to a woman in my bed. Most of the time they let me fuck them then leave.” Villanelle reaches forward and cups Eve’s face, moving in even closer.

 

“I’m not going to leave.”

 

“But you are going to fuck me?” Villanelle brightens up and smiles.

 

“No,” Eve stutters out.

 

“What a shame. I am very good at sex.”

 

Neither of them moves. Villanelle’s still cupping Eve’s face, and they are still only a hairs length away from each other.

 

It’s Eve who finally breaks and rolls onto her back, “Goodnight, Villanelle.”

 

She exhales slowly and swears right before she passes out she hears a quiet, “Goodnight, Eve Polastri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Talk to me on tumblr @killingvillaneve.


	3. No Grave Can Hold Down My Body, I'll Crawl Home to Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle attempt to catch the newest assassin, Mr. Keen. Except once they get their Eve does something she never thought she'd have to do. Is she able to do it?

Eve wakes up to a body halfway on top of her.

 

It takes her a second before everything comes back to her from the night before.

 

Almost kissing Villanelle… again.

 

She _really_ needed to stop making a habit of that.

 

Eve goes to detach Villanelle from her when Villanelle makes a grumble and tightens her arms around Eve.

 

“Villanelle!” Eve whisper-yells.

 

“Mmh.” Villanelle sighs and buries her head deeper into Eve’s shoulder.

 

“Please undo yourself from me.”

 

“You are always ruining my experience in bed,” and with that Villanelle untangles herself from Eve and hops out of bed walking towards the bathroom.

 

“God - fuck,” Eve yells into a pillow.

 

“Yes, pigeon?” Villanelle pokes her head out from the bathroom eventually naked, “do you need me to come out and help you?”

 

“No!” Eve yells and buries her face in the pillow and hears Villanelle’s soft laughter coming from the bathroom.

 

She thinks she’s going to die before they even get back home.

 

* * *

 

“Are you nervous, Eve?” Villanelle asks from the back seat.

 

“I - no.”

 

“You are not nervous to try to kill -”

 

“Locate and capture Villanelle this is the 20th time I’ve had to tell you that,” Carolyn interrupts from the driver's seat.

 

“Locate and capture,” Villanelle mocks, “a dangerous assassin.”

 

Eve snorts, “No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’ve already don’t this before.”

 

“When?”

 

Eve stares at Villanelle in the rearview mirror waiting for her to realize.

 

“Oh! You mean me! That is cute.”

 

“What?”

 

“Mr. bad man is going to try to kill you. I was not, remember? I promised to not kill you, and then you stabbed me!”

 

“Then you tried to shot me!”

 

“Yes, because you stabbed me. I missed on purpose though. If I wanted you dead, you would be. I could’ve killed you last night while you were asleep. You drool in your sleep did you know that? Does Niko let you drool on him? I bet not. You can drool on me if you want.”

 

“Well… you become a koala in yours!”

 

“Oh, you liked it,” Villanelle smirks.

 

“God, you’re a dick.”

 

“And you-”

 

“Villanelle and Mrs. Polastri, if you could please stop arguing like children I’d like you to get out of the car because we are at Mr. Keen’s and we have an assassin to apprehend,” Carolyn says the last word directly towards Villanelle.

 

“No fun,” Villanelle pouts.

 

“Don’t worry we won’t kill him,” Eve assures Carolyn.

 

* * *

 

“Villanelle?” Eve whispers to an empty corridor. They had only been inside for precisely four minutes when Villanelle told Eve she would be back.

 

That was thirty-seven minutes ago. Not that Eve was counting.

 

Eve isn’t worried.

 

Eve is very worried.

 

She’s absolutely terrified that Villanelle has gone and done something stupid and gotten herself killed.

 

Because if she’s done that, then that means Eve’s never going to get to tell her how she feels.

 

In a strictly professional sense.

 

Of course.

 

Eve begins to creep down the hallway and is met by a fork in the road, and after hesitating decides to go left.

 

Eve veers left and creeps silently down the hallway hoping to God she doesn’t die because Villanelle’s a fucking dumbass.

 

The same feelings of resentment that Eve had when going through Villanelle’s apartment the first time are what she feels as she explores Mr. Keen’s house.

 

It’s luxurious, and the hallways are wide, and the ceilings are tall. The walls are red and gold, and there are various works of art hung up on them.

 

Sometimes at night Eve’s mind will wonder if she had chosen a different path if this was the life she could have right now. If she had wanted that life maybe her and Villanelle would’ve crossed paths early, instead of being ordered to find her she’d be ordered to assist her.

 

Eve doesn’t like that idea as much. It takes away too much of the fun.

 

Eve is broken out of her daydreaming by a loud grunt followed by what sounds like a body hitting the floor, and she immediately freezes up.

 

“Yes, yes, I am here alone. Do you think I would work with others?” Someone that sounds too much like Villanelle says.

 

“Do not try to play me for a fool, Villanelle.”

 

“Arthur! I would never!” Eve hears a slap and a grunt.

 

“Who are you working for and why are you here! I thought we worked for the same people what are you doing operating with them.” Eve slowly is approaching the open door that leads to the room she hears Villanelle and Arthur talking in.

 

“I heard they were trying to capture you and you have always been annoying, so I figured why not. Also, your wife would need some comfort after you left and I -” Eve’s now close enough to detect what sounds like a bone cracking followed by Villanelle yelping.

 

“God, you have always annoyed me, Villanelle. It will bring me such great pleasure to kill you,” A gun cocks and that’s when Eve forces herself into the room.

 

Villanelle is laying on the white tile floor surrounded in her own blood. She’s bound to a wooden chair by ropes that are too tight, digging into her porcelain skin. Bruises are blooming all across her body, and that’s only what is visible to Eve.

 

Her nose is somewhere between gushing and dripping blood and her usually beautiful bright green eyes look sickly with full-blown pupils. Her face is red from either being slapped and flushed, maybe both.

 

Villanelle’s breaths are labored, and it looks like it’s hurting her to even take in a sip of air. She has clenched teeth and seems to be barely holding back tears of pain and anger.

 

She looks tired. So fucking tired.

 

Eve thinks she’s still the most beautiful person she’s ever seen.

 

“No! You can’t kill her,” Eve balks.

 

Villanelle looks up then winces in pain apparently moving her neck hurts too much.

 

The man snaps his attention towards Eve turning away fromVillanelle.

 

“And you must be the person with Villanelle,” his hands relax, and his gun lays at his side now.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Eve,” Villanelle gasps.

 

“Villanelle, why must you lie to me?”

 

“Please, let her turn around and leave. You don’t know her, I’m the one you want to kill,” Villanelle says to him before turning her attention to Eve,  “I told you I would be back. You are an _idiot_.”

 

“I was worried about you because you don’t know how to not get into trouble.”

 

“Aw! You were worried about me. How sweet, Eve.”

 

“What are you two? Two lovers?”

 

Eve and Villanelle speak at the same time.

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Rude, Eve. We were so close to kissing. Multiple times even!”

 

“No -”

 

“Will you both shut up!”

 

Eve silences herself while Villanelle seems to do the same thing she always does, talk.

 

“Eve is not a threat to you, she can not kill you or shoot you, very dumb. She can’t even use a gun!”

 

“That is the first thing you have ever said that I have believed you.”

 

“Right! Look at how her hand is shaking; it’s so cute.”

 

Eve’s hands are shaking, she couldn’t kill a man. Could she?

 

“I am nothing if not kind,” Villanelle scoffs and Arthur glares, “So which one of you do I kill first.”

 

“Me,” Villanelle responds right away.

 

“Fine by me. I will kill you then her.”

 

“Wait, what?” Eve asks. She isn’t ready to die.

 

She hasn’t done so much she wants to do.

 

She hasn’t visited Australia, learned a new language, ~~kissed Villanelle~~.

 

She needs to tell Niko she loves him, right?

 

The man walks over to Villanelle, picking her chair up and facing her towards Eve.

 

Villanelle is close to crying, her face is blotchy, bloodied, and bruised.

 

“Say your final goodbyes,” Arthur says walking behind Villanelle and making pointed eye contact with Eve.

 

* * *

 

“I am so sorry, Eve,” Villanelle closes her eyes when she hears the sound of a gun cocking.

 

She supposes if she is going to die it might as well be ~~with someone she loves~~ doing something she loves.

 

Her eyes are glued shut, and she hears a shot and… she isn’t dead.

 

She knows she heard a gunshot and how is she still alive.

 

How?

 

She is still too confused to open her eyes.

 

Eve!

 

What if he had shot Eve first?

 

She hesitates to open her eyes, not ready to see Eve possibly dead.

 

Except before she can open them she feels soft hands at her wrists tugging on the rope and Eve muttering under her breath, “Stupid fucking assassin.”

 

Villanelle opens her eyes and sees the top of  Eve’s hair very close to her so naturally, she leans in to sniff it.

 

Gosh, how did her hair smell so good? It didn’t seem fair that a mean person who would stab people got good smelling hair.

 

“Did you just smell my hair,” Eve pulls back a few inches, so they are eye level.

 

“Yes. It smells good,” she pauses, “I sure hope the stupid assassin was not me? I offered to die first, I think noble assassin is better.”

 

“And I saved your life, so no one had to die first.”

 

Villanelle laughs and Eve lowers herself to finish untying Villanelle’s wrists.

 

Her wrists are free, and she moves her hands to her face to inspect the extensive damage.

 

Her wrists are bloodied from the rope that’ll definitely leave a slight scar.

 

Villanelle haphazardly moves her hands to her ribs and lightly presses down and immediately whimpers,

 

“Fuck.”

 

Eve ceases trying to unfasten the ropes around Villanelle’s ankles and looks back up at her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I never thought I would say this but please go back to untying me I want to be out of this chair. Normally I love that kinky stuff but given I think I might have at least three fractured ribs and possibly a fractured foot I would appreciate it if you could untie me, Eve.”

 

“Oh my god, fractured ribs? Holy shit we have to get you out of here to the hospital.”

 

“Eve, untie. Please. And yes he kicked me many times in the chest and sometimes if you are lucky it makes people break their ribs.”

 

Eve immediately continues to work on the knots on her ankles.

 

Villanelle feels the bonds loosen and go to stand up before Eve gently whispers, “No, let me help.”

 

“I do not need -” Villanelle tries to stand up but falls back into the chair.

 

“You were saying?”

 

Villanelle grunts but she supposes there are worse things to have than Eve helping her walk and wrapping her arms around her.

 

Like Eve stabbing her.

 

Villanelle thinks Eve stabbed her because she doesn’t know how knifeplay works.

 

“Okay, lean forward and put your arms around my neck, we can get you standing up and just keep the weight on your other foot and-”

 

“Eve,” she interrupts, “I think I know how to stand up with your help.”

 

Eve opens up her mouth to say something before closing it making Villanelle chuckle.

 

Villanelle throws her arms around Eve’s neck and sets her good foot on the ground, leaning on it and Eve, before fully standing up.

 

Villanelle stands on her right foot fully, her left one barely ghosting the ground.

 

Eve’s arms are loosely wrapped around Villanelle’s waist, and she moves to move to Eve’s side so Eve could help her walk when she's stopped by Eve pulling Eve’s arms closer arms winding tightly around her back.

 

Villanelle was very unsure of what was happening. She hopes Eve isn’t going to try to stab her again.

 

“You’re the stupid assassin.”

 

“Am I no longer a stupid fucking assassin?”

 

Eve yanks Villanelle closer to the point where it’s too tight for her.

 

“Ow!”

 

Villanelle sighs because despite the dull throb in her rib only a minute earlier she was sure she wouldn’t have been this close to Eve again.

 

Villanelle isn’t so sure how long she and Eve are hugging before Eve is pulling away from her, not far only an inch or so.

 

“We need to get you to a hospital.”

  


“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Eve doesn’t try to move away, so neither does Villanelle.

 

They stare at each other seemingly stuck in this loop of almosts and maybes but never certainties, and Villanelle feels like she’s burning up inside with want because she’s never wanted someone this much, not even Anna and she feels like she’s suffocating.

 

“Eve.”

 

“You’re a dumbass did you know that?”

 

Villanelle chuckles then wheezes due to her most definitely fractured ribs. She leans in closer to Eve.

 

“You have told me that many times, Eve.” Villanelle smirks, and she can’t help it when her eyes drift down to Eve’s lips.

 

She isn’t sure why Eve wants to play this silly game, she’ll admit she enjoyed it at first, but now she’s tired, and she aches and her bones are broken, and all she can think of is kissing Eve.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Neither of them moves.

 

“Close your eyes, Eve.” After a moment’s hesitation Eve’s eyes flutter shut.

 

Villanelle thinks this is finally her chance to kiss Eve and she doesn’t plan on wasting it. She places her lips mere centimeters away from Eve’s, their breath mingling.

 

Villanelle’s about to close the distance when the static crackle of Carolyn’s voice blares out from Eve’s walkie-talkie asking where they are.

 

“Goddammit!”

 

Eve chuckles and moves away, “Come on, let’s get you to the hospital.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys don't hate me too much!!!!  
> Let me know what you think of the chapter and follow my tumblr @killingvillaneve  
> The credit for the knifeplay line goes to my good friend @fandom-pandom


	4. Her Fight and Fury is Fiery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight + Eve helps Villanelle wrap the bandages around her ribs.
> 
> The only problem is Villanelle's shirt is in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kind comments! It means a lot and I hope you like this chapter :)

Villanelle is barely able to stand even with Eve’s help by the time they get to the car.

 

“What has happened here? Where’s Mr. Keen.”

 

Eve opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by a groggy delirious Villanelle, “The bastard is dead.”

 

“Dammit Villanelle! I told you not to kill him; he was a valuable asset. If you can’t follow directions, I don’t know if you’re -”

 

“I killed him, Carolyn. Not Villanelle,” Eve says.

 

“What?”

 

“He had Villanelle tied up and was torturing her and said he was going to kill us, and I couldn’t let him kill her, so I had to shoot him,” Eve explains; Carolyn looks astonished like she can’t believe Eve could kill someone, “and we need to get Villanelle to a hospital.”

 

“Hmm, alright then let’s go.”

 

“No. I hate hospitals,” Villanelle says barely audible.

 

“Well you have broken ribs we are going,” Eve asserts.

 

“They are only fractured. They will heal soon; I am fine.”

 

“We are going to the hospital, I’m making you.”

 

“Ooo, who knew Eve Polastri could be so kinky.”

 

“I swear to God, the hospital now,” Eve says dragging Villanelle into the backseat.

 

“I would rather die. Maybe you can stab me again,” Villanelle says voice laced with sleep as if she’s about to pass out.

 

“If I stabbed you again I’d literally never hear the end of it,” Eve feels a weight slumped against her shoulder and looks down to see Villanelle soundly asleep on it.

 

God, how does she look cute even in her fucking sleep?

 

What a prick.

 

* * *

 

Eve is confused. 

 

She has no idea how her life has become the way it is, but up until a few months ago the most exciting her life got was getting drunk and singing karaoke, now she currently has an adorable assassin sleeping on her shoulder and just killed a man.

 

The old Eve, the Eve before the whirlwind that is Villanelle had come into her life; she couldn’t have imagined she’d be able to stab someone let alone kill someone. Yet for some reason the moment she thought Villanelle was going to die, _none_ of that matter.

 

Her morals that were already wavering flew out the window, and all she could think about was doing whatever it took to save the jackass that’s currently snoring quietly into her neck.

 

“Eve, why did you have to kill him,” Carolyn asks looking in the rear view mirror.

 

“He was going to kill Villanelle,” Eve says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

It’s because to her it is.

 

“Yes, well, you could’ve shot him in the leg or the arm or somewhere that wouldn’t have killed him.”

 

“Is this before or after I was supposed to let him kill Villanelle?” 

 

“I don’t care, either would’ve been fine, Eve.”

 

“You don’t care? Jesus, would you care if I got shot and killed?”

 

“Yes, you’re a valuable asset, and you actually listen to me.”

 

“Alright well, I’m not saying sorry for saving her life. At that moment I couldn’t care about anything else, Carolyn. I just needed to make sure she didn’t die,” Eve says.

 

“Yes, we’ve established that seems to be the problem.”

 

“I couldn’t let her -”

 

“Would you have killed him if it was me in the chair?” Carolyn asks throwing off Eve.

 

_ What sort of question was that? _

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Are you sure, you would take a stranger’s life, who could’ve been innocent for all we know if he was going to kill me,” she says in a tone that tells Eve she doesn’t believe her.

 

Eve hesitates, unsure of what to say. Would she have? 

 

“That’s what I thought, Eve,” Carolyn pauses like she’s debating on whether or not she should say something else, “and please, no sex in the office.”

 

“What! Where did you get that idea we are not going to have sex.”

 

Carolyn just glares at Eve and continues to drive.

 

Eve huffs and closes her eyes, hoping this will all be over soon.  

 

* * *

 

Villanelle awakes in an unfamiliar bed with someone’s fingers interlaced with hers.

 

She’s tempted to fall back into a deep sleep when she hears someone talking.

 

“Yes, Niko… No, I’m fine… Yes… I wouldn’t have died… Why? Because I wasn’t going to let her fucking die… You’re ridiculous… I’m done with this conversation. I’ll see you when I get home.”

 

“Why are you so mean to mustache man, he just sounds worried,” Villanelle mumbles making Eve let go of her hand and jump up in the air.

 

“Jesus!” 

 

“You can call me Villanelle… or baby whichever you prefer,” Villanelle says coughing heavily and wincing in pain.

 

“Are - are you okay? How are you feeling?” Eve settles back down in her seat and after a moment’s hesitation scoots her chair infinitesimally closer to the hospital bed.

 

Villanelle isn’t sure why Eve is being stupid and won’t hold her hand again. It felt very nice.

 

Eve’s hand is awkwardly half in the air half in her own lap like she wants to touch and is so close but won’t take the final step.

 

Idiot.

 

Even though Villanelle likes to mess with Eve and would love to see her be confused and uncomfortable for a few more minutes, she misses the contact and scooches close enough to the edge of the bed to where she can reach out and grab Eve’s hand with her own.

 

Eve gives a shy smile and Villanelle thinks it rivals the sun’s brightness.

 

Villanelle takes Eve’s hand and interlocks their finger giving it a brief squeeze.

 

“Not to complain,” Eve scoffs at Villanelle, “but you are very far away, and this is making my arm hurt more so you should come closer.”

 

“Have you ever gone an hour of your life without complaining?” Eve scoots closer to Villanelle despite the sarcastic statement.

 

Villanelle pauses, she’s in too much pain to think of a witty comment and settles on a lousy one, “Have you ever gone an hour of your life without stabbing someone.”

 

Eve sighs and Villanelle only squeezes her hand tighter.

 

There’s a lull in the conversation, neither of them exactly sure what to say. 

 

Villanelle decides to speak first, “Um - Eve, thank you. For saving my life.” Villanelle blushes, she isn’t used to thanking people and despite the fact she usually hates it thanking Eve makes her stomach feel butterflies she hasn’t felt in a long time.

 

She hasn't felt this way since Anna. 

 

She thinks she feels more with Eve than she ever did with Anna.

 

Eve smiles softly at Villanelle, and she smiles back, both of them staring at each other until a voice breaks them out of it.

 

“Two fractured ribs, a sprained ankle, and extreme bruising.” Eve springs away from Villanelle leaving her hand to hang off the bed.

 

Villanelle thinks she is rude, who won’t hold the hand of someone in the hospital?

 

“So when can I get out of here?” 

 

The doctor seems taken aback by Villanelle’s question.

 

“Well, I suppose once the pain medicine wears out, but we would recommend staying a little -”

 

“Fantastic,” she turns to Eve, “will you be taking me home?”

 

“I - sure.”

 

“Good,” Villanelle yawns and slowly drifts off into sleep. 

 

* * *

 

By the time they make it back to Eve’s house, it’s well past 2 am. Villanelle was discharged from the hospital around eleven and with the two-hour drive plus the stop at the nearest convenience store for basic medical supplies it took about three hours to get back.

 

Eve isn’t sure how Villanelle convinced her to take her to her apartment, but she somehow did.

 

Apparently, she didn’t want Eve to know where she lived because she “has to keep some secrets; otherwise, she’ll lose her air of mystery.”

 

Whatever the hell that means.

 

“Come on Villanelle let’s get you inside,” Eve opens Villanelle’s door, her crutches already in hand, and helps Villanelle out of the car.

 

Eve thinks Villanelle looks like an adorable child trying to use her crutches. 

 

It’s endearing.

 

“Stupid fucking crutches,” Villanelle mutters. 

 

Eve chuckles as she opens up the door, hoping Niko would be asleep so she wouldn’t have to explain why the woman who had broken into their apartment months prior was sleeping on their couch.

 

She has no such luck.

 

“Eve! Where the hell have you been, I’ve been worried sick about you. Not only did you not tell me _where_ you were but you stopped -” Niko stops suddenly when he sees Villanelle with Eve.

 

“Please not now,” Eve says.

 

“Not - not now? Are you serious? You are bringing a woman, a stranger, who is badly bruised and is on crutches into our house with no explanation and you expect me to think your job isn’t dangerous?”

 

“Niko, I’m serious I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Not in the mood! Me either but here we -”

 

“I like your mustache,” Villanelle says, thankfully in her normal voice, not the fake British accent she used last time.

 

“What?” 

 

Eve glares at Villanelle, “Niko, please go to bed. I’ll be up there later, I’m just going to set her up on the couch and help her wrap her ribs.”

 

“Her ribs? Eve, what you are doing is dangerous, and it _needs_ to stop,” Niko huffs then heads up the stairs angrily.

 

“He is entertaining. I can see why you married him.”

 

“I’m going to punch you in the ribs.”

 

“First you stab me, now you say you will punch me in the ribs? You are very rude, Eve.”

 

Eve rolls her eyes and leads Villanelle into the living room.

 

* * *

 

“So, um, I’m going to need you to take your shirt off,” Eve trails off at the last few words.

 

“Eve, as much as I would love to have sex with you right now I don’t think I am in good condition,” Villanelle says turning to Eve with a huge smirk.

 

“You know what, wrap your own ribs and get changed on your own,” Eve moves to get up only to be stopped by a soft hand on her wrist pulling her back down to the couch now made into a bed.

 

Eve stares at Villanelle trying to read her mind. She wants to know what she’s thinking more than anything else.

 

“Fine, turn around, so your back is to me and take off your shirt,” Eve instructs ignoring Villanelle’s smirk.

 

Villanelle turns around and slowly lifts up her bloodied shirt wincing every few seconds as she tries to lift her arms. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“No, my ribs are broken.”

 

“Fractured,” Eve says.

 

“Why can you not let me have anything,” Villanelle’s shirt is now entirely removed, and she turns to Eve. She’s wearing a plain black bra, plainer than Eve thought it would be, not that she’s thought about Villanelle’s bra before.

 

“I thought you’d have something with more lace,” Eve doesn’t realize she’s said it out loud until she hears Villanelle breathe out a soft laugh. 

 

“Have you imagined what my bra might look like often?”

 

“What - I, no.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Villanelle whispers the next part like saying it too loudly could break this bubble they are in, “I’ve thought about what yours would look like a lot.”

 

Eve blushes. She needed to stop this, it was a complete mess, and Niko was right upstairs.

 

“Stop it,” Eve says finally looking away from Villanelle’s chest and looking at her face. It looks soft and all Eve wants to do it reach out and touch her.

 

“I am tired. Can you wrap my ribs so I can sleep?”

 

“Sure,” Eve says breathlessly. 

 

It’s then she looks past Villanelle’s chest and at her ribcage that she finally realizes the extent of the bruises. 

 

The parts of her that had been visible when Eve found her tied up have nothing on her rib cage. 

 

Barely any skin is left unmarked, all of her is covered in bright red and purple bruises. 

 

If Eve tried hard enough, she thinks she could find a way to connect them like constellations.

 

Eve’s eyes catch on a large scar right above Villanelle’s belly button. It was hidden behind her bruises but now Eve can tell precisely what it is and it makes her sick to her stomach.

 

Eve reaches out to touch it, faintly aware of the pounding of her heart and how it seems to match Villanelle’s.

 

Eve traces her fingers over the scar careful to not push down too hard. Villanelle lets out a noise that doesn’t sound like one of pain; it sounds more like a moan. Eve wants to lean down and kiss the scar, she feels like she should. She doesn’t though.

 

Eve lifts her eyes to meet Villanelle’s but continues stroking her thumb across the scar, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“No it -” Eve stops talking when Villanelle puts two fingers to Eve’s lips then makes the shushing noise.

 

Villanelle takes her fingers off of Eve’s lips and reaches down to grab the bandages. She hands them to Eve with the rise of an eyebrow before turning back around. 

 

Eve opens up the packaging silently, afraid to say anything. She begins to wrap it around Villanelle when she quickly realized Villanelle’s bra was in the way.

 

Fuck.

 

“Hey, I’m going to need you to take off your bra, and I swear if you make a snide comment about it I am getting up and letting you figure this out yourself.” Eve doesn’t expect Villanelle to comply wordlessly and is left breathless when her bra drops to the couch leaving a vast open expanse of mostly pale skin save for a few bruises. 

 

Eve can’t help herself, she puts her hands on Villanelle’s shoulders and runs her hands slowly down her back, like she’s trying to map it out and memorize it like this will be the only time she will see it.

 

Maybe it will be.

 

~~ She hopes not. ~~

 

Villanelle shivers and leans into Eve’s touch encourage her to keep going. Eve’s hands continue their path up and down her back, and she subconsciously is moving closer to Villanelle to the point where Villanelle can feel Eve’s breath ghosting her neck and Eve can smell Villanelle’s subtle but strong perfume. 

 

Eve’s leaning in closer, her lips almost at the juncture of Villanelle’s shoulder and neck, urged on by Villanelle’s now heavy breathing.

 

“I’m going to bed, Eve. I do hope you’re going to be coming up to our room tonight,” Niko yells from upstairs.

 

Eve breathes out a sign of frustration and moves back and starts to wrap Villanelle’s ribs.

 

In total Eve thinks it only takes a few minutes to wrap them, but it feels like a lifetime and way too short at the same time. 

 

“All done,” Eve says as she drops her hands to the side already missing the warmth of Villanelle’s skin. 

 

Villanelle reaches for and puts on the large sleep shirt Eve had given her earlier on. 

 

Eve knows she needs to get up and go to bed, go sleep with her husband. Except there’s one small problem, she doesn’t want to leave.

 

Villanelle turns around and scooches closer to Eve.

 

A part of Eve hoped Villanelle would finally get sick of this tension and just kiss her.

 

She had no such luck.

 

“Thank you,” Villanelle says softly. Eve thinks it might be the softest Villanelle’s ever sounded.

 

“You’re welcome,” Eve says. 

 

Villanelle begins to lean in and Eve hopes that this suffering is going to end.

 

But instead of feeling soft lips on her own she feels them on her cheek close to her mouth but not fucking close enough.

 

Eve sighs and Villanelle pulls away.

 

“Goodnight, Eve Polastri,” Villanelle whispers.

 

“Goodnight,” Eve says as she turns around and heads up the steps.

 

Once she gets into bed with Niko, she can’t help but want to be back downstairs with Villanelle, or better yet Villanelle up here with her Niko downstairs.

 

She doesn’t think he’d take very kindly to that.

 

God, what was she going to do?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Feel free to yell at me @killingvillaneve on tumblr.  
> Also ten points to anyone who caught the Carmilla reference.


	5. Be Still My Foolish Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle makes Eve breakfast in bed, is eating all that's going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was yelling at me on tumblr for not letting these two fools kiss so I hurried to finish up this chapter ;) let me know what you think

Eve wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and an empty feeling in her heart.

 

Both are caused by different people.

 

Eve wonders if Villanelle is still here.

 

She hopes she is.

 

After mulling over the decision to get out of bed for a few more minutes, Eve decides to head downstairs, what she isn’t prepared for is for the moment she opens her door to be greeted by Villanelle leaned up against the wall, one hand holding a plate full of breakfast food the other ready to knock.

 

“Good morning,” Villanelle says as she hops into Eve’s room using her good foot.

 

Eve is at a loss for words; the last time Niko made her breakfast was _years_ ago.

 

“I - why aren’t you using your crutches,” Eve says as she shuts the bedroom door and hurries towards the bed to help Villanelle sit down.

 

“They were annoying and hard to get up the stairs with. So I just hopped.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

“Being sassy is no way to thank someone for making you breakfast,” Villanelle points towards the plate.

 

“How do I know this isn’t poisoned?”

 

Villanelle laughs and hands the plate of eggs and bacon over to Eve.

 

“Eve, I refuse to kill you until you kiss me and have -”

 

“Okay! That’s enough of that,” Eve says as she settles back into her bed leaving Villanelle awkwardly sitting at the end.

 

Eve’s conflicted. She knows she shouldn’t be eating breakfast in bed with anyone who isn’t her husband.

 

She knows she shouldn’t be eating breakfast in bed with anyone who isn’t her husband especially if said person happens to be someone she’s almost kissed — multiple times.

 

“I made you food, to say thank you. For not letting me die,” Villanelle says shyly not making eye contact.

 

Eve softens at that and pats the spot next to her on the bed encouraging Villanelle to come and sit causing Villanelle’s eyes to light up immediately.

 

She attempts to move to the head of the bed using her arms, but after a few seconds she lets out a wheeze and collapses in the middle of the bed.

 

“Let me die, go on without me, Eve. Never forget me.”

 

“Jesus, maybe I shouldn’t have saved you.”

 

Villanelle mocks offense gasping and putting her hand over her heart dramatically, “Okay, but I can’t get up there. My ribs hurt. They are broken you know.”

 

“Fractured.”

 

“Are you going to keep bringing that up? Broken, fractured same thing! Maybe if you grab my hands you can pull me up the bed,” Villanelle smirks challenging Eve.

 

Eve knew she shouldn’t fall for this ploy from Villanelle; she probably could get up the bed herself. After all, when she had stabbed Villanelle she had managed to get away despite a considerable wound, so what was a couple fractured ribs compared to that.

 

“You can definitely get up here on your own.” Eve crosses her arms and eats a piece of bacon that’s somehow cooked to perfection.

 

Eve looks up to see Villanelle pouting, an adorably stupid pout. Not unlike the one, she wore when they first officially met in Eve’s kitchen what seems like forever ago. Except for this time, it wasn’t because Eve called her a psychopath and she was pretending to be upset, this time it was because she’s a stupid prick that Eve shouldn’t help but is going to.

 

“God. you’re frustrating,” Eve says then moves to grab ahold of Villanelle’s left arm and yanks her up causing Villanelle to let out a yelp of surprise.

 

Villanelle then sits up and settles next to Eve much closer than necessary. Leaving enough room for another person on the other side of the bed. Eve’s hand lingers on Villanelle arms for a few more seconds before she realizes she’s still holding onto it and quickly lets it go as if she had suddenly been burnt.

 

They sit in relative silence for a minute, Eve slowly eating breakfast and Villanelle watching her eat then Villanelle grabs a piece of bacon and puts it in her mouth making an exaggerated moan.

 

“Hey! Stop eating my food!”

 

“I think you are forgetting who made it.”

 

“I think you’re forgetting who you gave it to.”

 

Villanelle sighs and right as Eve is about to eat the eggs on her fork Villanelle grabs the fork and puts it in her mouth instead flashing Eve a broad grin.

 

“Villanelle!”

 

“Hmm?” Villanelle sticks the fork in the eggs and gets more and right as Eve opens her mouth to speak Villanelle puts the fork and food into Eve’s mouth.

 

Eve swallows the eggs and laughs, “Alright, no more of that.”

 

“You are no fun.” Villanelle pouts and slumps down further onto Eve’s bed.

 

“I saved your life; you should be nice.”

 

“I suppose so.” Villanelle leans her head on Eve’s shoulder breathing in the comforting scent that she’s come to associate with home.

 

“I’d do it again if I had to. Kill him I mean.”

 

“I am glad you would not let me die. How kind.”

 

Eve sighs and Villanelle’s head shifts slightly closer to Eve’s neck; Eve can feel Villanelle’s breathe against her neck. It’s coming out in short little strained puffs; ~~it’s kind of adorable~~.

 

“You’re such a dick. Can you be sincere for one minute?”

 

“Sincere? You have to forgive me I am not a native English speaker; what does that mean?”

 

Eve huffs and goes to get up to get ready for work when she feels Villanelle’s hands tighten around her shirt.

 

Villanelle lifts her head up from Eve’s shoulder only slightly so she could see Eve’s eyes.

 

“I heard what you said to Carolyn. Did you mean it?” Villanelle asks in the smallest voice Eve think she’s ever heard from her. Gone is Villanelle’s usually cocky bravado but rather a shy timid voice laced with a tone of uncertainty.

 

Eve tenses up.

 

She had said a lot of stupid things to Carolyn in the past 24 hours, and her mind was reeling with what Villanelle could possibly mean.

 

As if sensing her worry and confusion Villanelle adds, “About saving me,” she takes a deep, shaky breath, “and making sure I didn’t die. Did you mean it when you said it was all you cared about?”

 

Villanelle looks down and refuses to meet Eve’s eyes.

 

Eve’s face is burning up, and she doesn’t know what to say, how to explain to Villanelle the immense amount of fear she felt at the possibility that something could have happened to her.

 

“How - how did you hear that?”

 

“I wasn’t asleep the entire time, and your shoulder was comfortable.”

 

“Ah.”

 

The bedroom is dead silent save for the shallow breathing of Villanelle, and the deep breathes of Eve. Villanelle opens her mouth to say something before thinking the better, and she shuts it again.

 

The room feels tense but not in an awkward way. In the same way that every single fucking second Eve spends with Villanelle is tense except this time it’s weighed with the intensity of both of them knowing Eve would have killed **anyone** to save Villanelle.

 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, Eve,” Villanelle says as she finally lifts her head meeting Eve’s eyes.

 

“I - yeah. I did mean it. I don’t know if I’ve ever been so scared in my life, Villanelle.”

 

“What about when I was shooting at you after you stabbed me?”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t kill me.”

 

“How?”

 

“You like me too much,” Eve says, mirroring Villanelle’s words from months before.

 

Villanelle chuckles and lifts her head off of Eve’s shoulder, pulling back slightly to see her full face.

 

“Would you have killed him for Carolyn?” Villanelle leans in closer.

 

“I don’t know.” How is it that Eve feels more from Villanelle not even touching her than she ever had for Niko.

 

“But you knew for me?” Villanelle leans her forehead against Eve’s, putting their lips barely even a few inches apart.

 

“Yeah,” Eve sighs and closes her eyes completely, just letting herself feel Villanelle up against her.

 

“Hey, Eve?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I would have killed anyone who was trying to kill you,” Villanelle says her lips almost touching Eve’s.

 

Eve laughs, a full deep laugh, but doesn’t move.

 

“You love killing people that doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Villanelle huffs and goes to pull back but Eve is quicker, and she wraps her arms around the small of Villanelle's back.

 

“I would have died, so you did not have to.”

 

Eve isn’t sure what to say. She hadn’t been expecting that.

 

She hates herself because when all this started, following the nameless assassin she didn’t expect it to end up this way.

 

She didn’t expect this. ~~Love~~.

 

Feelings. For the _biggest_ pain in her ass, she had ever met that she had actually stabbed.

 

She wasn’t ready for it.

 

“Me too.”

 

Is all Eve can say as she tugs Villanelle closer to her, intent clear.

 

“Shit!” Villanelle yelps and holds the side of her ribs.

 

Eve had forgotten that Villanelle was very injured and had two incredibly fractured ribs.

 

Apparently, you weren’t supposed to pull people in that way.

 

Eve throws her head in her hands and is mumbling to herself before she sits up and proclaims it’s time for work.

 

Eve doesn’t know how much more of this she can take.

 

She's going fucking insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me! Sorry not sorry  
> Follow me on tumblr @killingvillaneve and feel free to yell at me there


	6. Ain't You My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle hates her crutches. Hates them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

Villanelle is about to lose it.

 

She doesn’t understand why it seems every force in the fucking universe was seeming to conspire against her and Eve.

 

All she knew is she would fight the Gods and tear the fabric of time and space apart if she had to.

 

If she had to to be with Eve.

 

But right now, Eve was ignoring her, and she wasn’t coping well with that fact.

 

People weren’t supposed to ignore her, she was supposed to ignore them.

 

Villanelle hopes Eve will stop being weird and if not she guesses she’ll have to threaten, only threaten not actually do it, to kill Niko or maybe Hugo.

 

* * *

 

It’s been three days, and Villanelle was done with her crutches.

 

They were bulky, annoying, and didn’t go with any of her clothes.

 

This is the worst time she’s ever had.

 

And yes, she is counting prison.

 

At least in prison, she could fight people and didn’t have a weird almost sexual relationship with a woman who stabbed her.

 

* * *

  

On her fifth day with them, she was already trying to stop using them.

 

“Hear me out,” Villanelle says, “I stop using crutches because they are stupid and make me look bad.”

 

“No, you need them. How else would you get around?”

 

“Hmmm. A rolly chair! We have _so_ many around the office. I can use it to get anywhere.”

 

“How will you get home?”

 

“I can just come home with you every day, Eve.” Villanelle laughs.

 

“No.”

 

“But-”

 

“Crutches.”

 

“You are no fun, Eve,” Villanelle huffs then uses her crutches to push her rolly chair away from Eve deciding to go bug, Elena.

 

“Elena! Did you know Eve thinks about my bra sometimes,” Villanelle shouts to the entire room?

 

* * *

  

“Eve, will you give me a piggyback ride?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“But you stabbed me.”

 

“Months ago! Stop bringing it up when it has nothing to do with the conversation.”

 

“So if it has something to do with the conversation I can bring it up.”

 

“That’s - Jesus.”

 

“How am I supposed to go to the bathroom without my crutches.”

 

“First off, where are there? Secondly, I am not helping you pee!”

 

“They were annoying. I got rid of them. Also, I just have to wash my hands,” Villanelle raises up her right hand which is red with dried blood.

 

“Oh my God,” Eve rushes over to Villanelle and grabs her hands to inspect them, “What the hell happened?”

 

“Oh, you know normal things.”

 

“Villanelle!”

 

“Fine. So earlier my pen stopped working, but the nearest pen was on your desk and -”

 

“Were you going to steal my pen?”

 

“Is that really the part of the story you’re focusing on?” Eve rolls her eyes, Villanelle thinks it’s adorable. “So like I was saying, the pen was far away and since I lost my crutches -”

 

“Probably threw them away.”

 

Villanelle glares at Eve, “Since I **lost** my crutches I couldn’t get over there so tried to crawl, but that didn’t work very well, and I got angry, so I punched the stupid floor.”

 

Villanelle points to a spot on the ground and Eve does indeed see drops of blood drying on the floor.

 

“You are an idiot.”

 

“If you won’t help me I guess I’ll just have to lick the blood off my hands,” Villanelle sighs pouting at Eve.

 

“What? No. Jesus. Fine but I’m not giving you a piggyback ride.”

 

“Rude.”

 

* * *

  

Villanelle is angry.

 

Villanelle is angry and horny and sexually frustrated beyond belief.

 

Apparently, fractured ribs make it very hard to masturbate.

 

She knows this because she’s tried every one of the past twenty-two days and it hasn’t worked a single time.

 

Either because it hurts too much initially to even try and start or once she gets close and ends up arching her back off the bed, she would be hit with a shock of pain effectively ruining an orgasm.

 

Villanelle’s into pain with sex sometimes, but she doesn’t classify broken ribs as kinky.

 

After a failed third try at getting off today, Villanelle collapses against her bed and gives up.

 

She’s resigned to live a life with no sexual pleasure ever.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think it would re-break my ribs if I fell off a swing?”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Want to go to the park with me, Eve?”

 

“It’s raining.”

 

“Bring an umbrella?”

 

“Your ribs are broken.”

 

“Ah ha! You said broken.”

 

“I’m leaving,” Eve begins to walk away and stops when Villanelle releases a high pitched whine.

 

“You are no fun.”

 

“Can you even walk on your own?”

 

“Yes. It’s been thirty days since you killed a man to save me because you _like_ me.”

 

“Was any part of that other than yes really necessary?”

 

Villanelle hums and stands up to show off

 

Eve rushes to her side, grabbing her hands to steady her.

 

Villanelle knows she can stand alone and doesn’t need help.

 

If it were anyone else, she would shove them away immediately, but she likes Eve’s hands on her because it makes her feel warm inside and happy not that she would ever admit that though.

 

Villanelle debates on being a complete dick and pretending to fall, but she doesn’t think Eve would like that.

 

Instead, she takes a step closer, invading Eve’s personal space completely.

 

“I told you I can stand.”

 

“I… I see that,” Eve says her hands still on Villanelle’s arms.

 

“So, do you want to go to the park?”

 

“I’d much rather stay here," Eve says quickly.

 

“Oh,” Villanelle raises an eyebrow, “Right here?”

 

“No,” Eve backtracks.

 

“Well okay then,” Villanelle goes to take a step back but Eve tightens her grip on Villanelle’s arm.

 

“You’re a dick.”

 

“I have been told. Multiple times. By you.”

 

“I really hate you.”

 

“Okay, that is rude. Let me go I need to get away from this negativity.”

 

“Carolyn told me that she loved the people she hated the most.”

 

Villanelle’s breathe catches. What was Eve saying? 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, and I really hate you.”

 

“You’re bad at flirting.”

 

“We aren’t flirting.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“I beg to differ, you’re holding me and telling me you love me.”

 

“I did not say I love you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Eve and Villanelle keep staring at each other.

 

Neither sure what to do or what was okay.

 

Villanelle just knew she wanted to kiss Eve.

 

More than she _ever_ wanted to do anything.  


“Eve?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“For the record, I think I -”

 

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Kenny barges in and Eve releases Villanelle’s arm and takes a step back.

 

Villanelle is going to kill Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and follow me on @killingvillaneve on tumblr and yell at me.


	7. The Way She Shows Me I'm Her's And She Is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night at Eve's house, what could possibly go wrong.
> 
> Otherwise known as Villanelle and Eve flirt in front of Niko while Elena, Kenny, Hugo, and Jess tease them about it for 3,505 words.

“Hey, Eve?” Elena asks.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Stop staring at Villanelle it’s gross. Keep it in the bedroom.”

 

“I am **not** staring at Villanelle!”

 

At the mention of her name Villanelle turns around and gives Eve a wink before turning back to her conversation with Hugo.

 

“Also there’s nothing going on in the bedroom,” Eve mutters loud enough so only Elena can hear her.

 

Elena just laughs and gives a knowing smirk before focusing on the papers on her desk.

 

Eve huffs and moves to get up to the bathroom. She needed a fucking break before she threw something at someone.

 

Maybe Villanelle. Probably Elena.

 

Eve goes to shut the bathroom door only to have it stopped by someone’s foot in the doorway.

 

Eve knows who it is without even having to see her or the shoe.

 

“Villanelle, are you not going to let me pee?”

 

“Kinky.”

 

“What no I-” Eve is interrupted by Villanelle pushing her further into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door.

 

“ _Sooooooo_ , what were you and Elena talking about?”

 

Eve blushes and stutters out, “Nothing.”

 

“But I heard my name and you shouting that you weren’t staring at me.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

“It is okay. I am beautiful you can stare all you want,” Villanelle pauses and heads towards the door when she stops and says, “I stare at you too. You have a very nice body you know.”

 

She shuts the door and Eve sinks to the ground wanting to shout.

 

* * *

  

“We should do a movie night at Eve’s house!” Villanelle says one day during the lunch break.

 

“What? No. Why my house?”

 

“Because you stabbed me and I want to watch movies with my friends.”

 

“I’m your friend?”

 

“Yes, be quiet now Kenneth.”

 

“I’m down,” Elena says which prompts the rest of the office to agree.

 

“Great! Movie night this Friday at Eve’s house.”

 

“Do I get a say in this?”

 

“No,” Villanelle says as she blows Eve a kiss.

 

“Come on Eve, be nice to your girlfriend,” Hugo says.

 

Eve scoffs, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“Well in Russia you did call her that when -”

 

“Kenny!”

 

Villanelle’s grin lights up the entire room.

 

“I’m married. How could I have a girlfriend?”

 

“Affairs are a thing you know, Eve,” Elena says.

 

“I am not - Oh my God. That it’s a need a drink,” Eve gets up and right before she crosses into the hallway Villanelle grabs her arm.

 

“It is okay, Eve. I’ve called you my girlfriend before.”

 

Eve puts her hand up to shush Villanelle and is mortified and ~~slightly turned on~~ when Villanelle licks Eve’s hand and as she walks away says, “That could be other parts of your body.”

 

The entire rooms bursts into laughter and Eve wants to die.

 

* * *

 

Friday comes all too quickly, and before Eve knows it, she’s pacing back and forth in her living room waiting for the other people to start arriving.

 

“Eve, it’s okay. Why are you so nervous?”

 

Niko’s voice breaks Eve out of her thoughts.

 

“Huh? What?”

 

He chuckles and takes a step closer to Eve wrapping his arms around her body.

 

And maybe this would have been comforting to Eve a year ago but right now all she can think about is how she much prefers Villanelle’s arms around her and her soft body and her scent that Eve’s still unable to place to Niko’s cologne and the stubble of his facial hair.

 

Eve thinks that Niko hugs her too tight and holds her like she’s fragile and needs to be protected. She internally scoffs, Villanelle hugs her just tight enough and like she knows what she’s capable of, because she does (see stab wound), but still wants to hold her nonetheless.

 

Eve wonders if Niko would still hold her like this if he knew what she was capable of.

 

Niko must notice the shift in Eve and feel the way she tenses up because he releases her and takes a step back and asks, “Are you sure you’re okay? You could cancel this whole thing if you want. Say I’ve come down with something.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m just… worried about if something goes wrong.”

 

“What could go wrong?”

 

Eve’s mind comes up with a list of a million things that could go wrong from Villanelle flirting with her from Elena or Hugo commenting on Villanelle to Villanelle bringing up the fact Eve stabbed her to well, just Villanelle.

 

Eve hesitates. She clearly can’t tell husband she’s worried about what people have dubbed her girlfriend doing something stupid.

 

“Nothing. I’m just paranoid. You know me,” Eve chuckles and right then the doorbell rings, and she hopes that it ~~is~~ isn’t Villanelle.

 

She breathes out a sigh of relief to be greeted by Elena’s smiling face.

 

Eve opens the door.

 

“Oh, thank God. I was worried you’d be -”

 

“Your girlfriend?”

 

“Elena!”

 

Niko comes around the corner and warmly smiles at Elena utterly unaware of the conversation the two women had just had.

 

“Ah, and you must be Niko. I’ve heard… so much about you.”

 

That was false.

 

The only time Elena had ever heard about Niko was when Eve was complaining about him which seemed to be increasing in amount as of late.

 

Eve ushers Elena into the living room and takes the bottle of wine Elena gave her and bringing it into the kitchen then immediately opening it and taking a huge swig out of it.

 

She was not going to be able to handle this evening sober.

  

* * *

 

It takes about thirty minutes for the rest of them to arrive, leaving only Villanelle not there yet.

 

“Alright, it looks like everyone’s here. Let’s start this shall we?”

 

“No,” Eve says to Niko.

 

“Who are we waiting for?”

 

“Villanelle.”

 

Niko scoffs at the mention of her; Eve thinks he’s still not over that time she broke into the house and broke their bathroom door.

 

“Fine.” Niko sits down next to Eve on the love seat wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

 

Eve tries to relax into, and she hopes it’s not _painfully_ clear how much she wishes it was someone else sitting next to her.

 

There are a few minutes of awkward silence interrupted only by small talk, everyone but Niko seems to pick up on the uncomfortable tension in the room.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom so if you’ll excuse me,” Niko says and pats Eve’s leg lightly a few times before getting up and leaving.

 

“Eve, I thought you were joking when you said you were married.”

 

“Kenny!”

 

“To be fair, with the bedroom eyes you give Villanelle -”

 

“I do _not_ give Villanelle _bedroom_ eyes,” Eve replies to Elena.

 

Everyone gives Eve an incredulous look.

 

“I do not give Villanelle bedroom eyes!”

 

“Eve, it’s okay. I _love_ your bedroom eyes.”

 

Eve startles and turns around seeing Villanelle with a giant smile on her face.

 

“Jesus. You could knock you know.”

 

“But breaking in is so much more fun,” Villanelle says and surveys the room like she’s looking for the best seat.

 

Eve has split feelings about where she wants Villanelle to sit.

 

Part of her wants nothing more than to pull Villanelle down next to her because God she’d rather have Villanelle’s arm around her than Niko’s; the other more rational part of her knows that Villanelle sitting next to her is nothing but a recipe for disaster.

 

Naturally, Villanelle chooses the one that’s a recipe for disaster and settles in the seat next to Eve.

 

“Oh, that’s where Niko was sitting,” Eve gives half-heartedly.

 

“And where is mustache man?"

 

Kenny and Hugo stifle a laugh at the nickname while Elena just rolls her eyes.

 

“I was in the bathroom so if I could have my seat back it would be much appreciated.” Niko enters the room actually expecting Villanelle to move.

 

“Hmm. No. I am very comfy right here.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“I never joke.”

 

“Eve?”

 

“Niko, just sit next to Hugo and Kenny on the other couch. She’s not going to budge.”

 

“Well, maybe you could switch spots with one of them?”

 

At that Villanelle settles her arm around Eve’s shoulder which Eve naturally relaxes into. Only realizing her mistake once Niko glares causing her to sit up straight again.

 

“Don’t be silly. Just sit down Niko it’s fine.”

 

“Fine,” Niko says between gritted teeth to Eve.

 

Elena breaks the tension, “So, Hugo and I picked this first movie. We thought it would be… funny.”

 

Elena looks to Hugo, and they both are clearly holding back laughter.

 

God, Eve should not have said yes to this.

 

Or maybe just a movie night with Villanelle.

 

Although she doesn’t know how she’d explain that to Niko.

 

* * *

 

They chose D.E.B.S.

 

They fucking chose a movie about a female spy who’s a good guy who falls for a villainess.

 

Out of the literal hundreds of thousands of movies that have been made, they had to choose a rom-com between a spy and a villain. Worse so it’s two women.

 

Eve’s going to murder them both.

 

The entire time she’s been trying to shift away from Villanelle as to best avoid suspicion because she really didn’t want to have any conversation with Niko about this.

 

Villanelle has been her usual pain in the ass self and just scooted closer every time Eve.

 

When it gets to the scene where Lucy, the bad guy, tries and fails to kiss Amy, the good guy, Villanelle leans closer to Eve.

 

“Remind you of anyone?” Villanelle asks, whispering into Eve’s ear quiet enough that no one else could hear.

 

However, the movement is not lost on anyone. Kenny and Hugo look amused, Elean and Jess are both holding back laughter, and Niko, well, Niko seems angry.

 

His arms and crossed and he has a stiff posture.

 

By the time to movie finally ends all Eve can think about is kissing Villanelle and the relief of not having to watch this anymore.

 

“How did everyone like the movie?” Elena asks, giving Eve a pointed look.

 

“I’ve seen better,” Niko says.

 

“I think it was amazing. Quite realistic,” Villanelle pipes up.

 

Niko scoffs, “No way would someone who is good and established as good do that.”

 

“I don’t know, I mean was she really that good, to begin with?”

 

“Well, I for one would love to put on the next movie,” Eve tries to break the tension but upon trying to stand feels Villanelle’s hold on her tighten.

 

Tension filled the room. Villanelle and Niko both trying to one-up the other while everyone else was exchanging nervous glances.

 

“What did you think about it, Eve?” Niko asks.

 

“Yes, Eve, what did you think about the beautiful relationship between two females.”

 

“I - I think - that I need to go to the bathroom. Niko, dear, can you put in whatever movie Jess and Kenny picked out."

 

Eve gets up and moves away from the situation as quickly as possible.

 

Once in the bathroom, she slams the door and looks at herself in the mirror.

 

She takes a few deep; steadying breaths then shuts the lid of the toilet and sits on the closed toilet.

 

She just needed a few minutes away from… whatever the hell was going on in there.

 

She really hoped that Niko wouldn’t try to start something with Villanelle.

 

He would without a doubt lose because Villanelle was an actual assassin and he was a Polish man who could play bridge.

 

Eve knows what she’s feeling is wrong and horrible and betraying years of trust she’s built with Niko.

 

She’s pretty sure these past months she’s lied to him more than in the entire course of their marriage, and it was all Villanelle’s fault.

 

Dickish, annoying, funny, fucking _gorgeous_ Villanelle’s fault.

 

Eve has a clear definite problem.

 

Has a clear problem and honestly, all she wanted to do was kick everyone else out of the house, including Niko, and pull Villanelle’s dumb face into a kiss.

 

But she was married and could not be doing that.

 

Absolutely could not be doing that with anyone let alone the assassin she stabbed.

 

But God did she want to.

 

Eve realizes she’s been in here probably for too long and washes her hands and heads back towards the living room.

 

She finds Villanelle, Hugo, and Elena all discussing the finer points of the movie and the likelihood of it.

 

If a good guy would ever leave that life behind for a bad guy.

 

They are doing it to be dicks and Eve’s going to murder them all.

 

Jess and Elena are huddled together talking about God knows what.

 

And Niko. Well, Niko’s sitting rigidly with his arms crossed and teeth clenched.

 

“Well… let’s start the next movie!”

 

“Great idea, Eve,” Villanelle says as she pats the spot next to her urging Eve to sit there.

 

“So Jess and I chose Imagine Me & You.”

 

Eve hopes this one is better than the last.

 

* * *

 

It was not better.

 

It was worse.

 

So much worse.

 

Not only was the movie about two females in some sort of fucked up forbidden love thing, but it also involved cheating and Eve hopes her face didn’t get insanely red during the scene of their first kiss.

 

It gets even worse when about ten minutes after the kiss Eve feels Villanelle’s head fall onto her shoulder. Eve moves her head slightly to look down and finds Villanelle breathing evenly with her eyes shut seemingly asleep.

 

Eve smiles softly at the sight.

 

Eve loves seeing Villanelle like this, not necessarily asleep but soft and quiet. Eve thinks she’s the only one who gets to see Villanelle this way, she’s right. Gone was Villanelle's standoffish demeanor and instead, it was replaced with a quiet softness that Eve couldn’t help but ~~love~~ like.

 

Eve subconsciously slowly moves her arm to put it around Villanelle pulling her closer. For some reason when she’s with Villanelle like this no one else matters. It’s only the two of them. Everyone else in the rooms vanishes and quiets and disappears to just Eve and Villanelle.

 

She starts moving her thumbs lightly up and down Villanelle’s arm when Hugo breaks her out of her thoughts.

 

“That’s rough, buddy,” he says to Niko who has gone from displeased to looking downright furious.

 

“Eve,” Niko says through clenched teeth.

 

“She’s asleep, Niko. I’m not going to wake her up; God knows she doesn’t sleep enough.”

 

At this Eve feels VIllanelle shift slightly and smile into her shoulder, letting her know Villanelle is very much so awake.

 

She should say something. She should move.

 

She doesn’t.

 

“I’m going to bed,” Niko announces and stomps off to the bedroom.

 

“He is very grumpy,” Villanelle mumbles into Eve’s ear.

 

“You are impossible, Villanelle. Also, Hugo!”

 

Hugo at least has the decency to look remorseful for what he did.

 

“Well, at least now you don’t have to…” Elena trails off.

 

“I don’t want you to finish that sentence.” Eve is so close to sending them all home and going to bed, but that would mean two things.

 

First off, she’d have to talk to Niko about this and she would really rather not.

 

Secondly, she’d have no excuse to continue ~~cuddling~~ sitting next to Villanelle.

 

“So, Villanelle, are you actually or were you ever asleep?”

 

“Kenny, of course, I was asleep. But you guys are so loud it woke me up and Eve was comfortable,” Villanelle lifts her head from Eve’s shoulder to say that then puts her head right back snuggling even further into Eve’s neck.

 

“And you are sure you aren’t girlfriends?” Elena asks.

 

“Yes,” Eve says.

 

“We are,” Villanelle says at the same time.

 

Jess, Elena, Hugo, and Kenny all laugh and Eve wants to scream.

 

“You know what, we aren’t finishing this movie. We can watch whatever Villanelle brought.”

 

Villanelle jumps up at that and gets her bag from the door and pulls out her movie.

 

Eve really hopes it’s not something weird like gory horror, a foreign language film, or porn.

 

Villanelle walks over to the DVD player and puts it in without telling anyone what it is.

 

It’s definitely going to be porn.

 

Eve, along with everyone else, is incredibly surprised when what comes up is none other than The Little Mermaid.

 

“What the -”

 

“Be quiet, Hugo or I'll kill you.”

 

“Are we seriously watching The Little Mermaid?”

 

“Yes, we are, Eve. I have never seen it, and I want to. Ariel has amazing hair. Not as amazing as yours though.”

 

Villanelle settles back down next to Eve, and she can’t help but feel slight disappointment at their distance.

 

“Can you sing, Eve?” Villanelle asks her once Ariel’s sisters begin to sing.

 

Eve huffs.

 

“I’ve heard her sing. I would not define it as singing,” Elena says.

 

“I can sing,” Villanelle says.

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Villanelle hums in response to Eve then she lays her head back on Eve’s shoulder.

 

Eve tries not to smile.

 

She fails.

 

Niko isn’t here and Eve really isn’t in the mood to act like she doesn’t enjoy this, so she wraps her arm around Villanelle and pulls her closer.

 

Villanelle lets out a cute noise of joy and places her arm around Eve’s stomach, so she’s entirely turned into Eve, only able to see Eve and the TV.

 

The movie’s actually quite pleasant, and all of Villanelle’s commentary makes her laugh.

 

_Sebastian's a buzzkill. How couldn’t Eric have known! Why didn’t she write it down, God? Rainbow!_

 

By the time the credits begin to roll it’s well past midnight, and everyone starts to get up and leave besides for Villanelle.

 

No one comments on the fact she’s the only one who is hanging back, Elena only gives Eve a knowing smile before yelling a goodbye from the door.

 

“Do you need help cleaning up?”

 

“Since when do you help?”

 

“Fine, I do not have to. I am perfectly content staying right here,” Villanelle makes her point by getting impossibly closer to Eve.

 

Eve grabs the remote to turn off the movie making the room entirely quiet and dark save for their breathing and the small lamp in the corner.

 

“Why do you insist on making everything so difficult for me?”

 

“I am sorry, would you have rather sat next to Niko during the movies?”

 

“I,” Eve pauses, “didn’t say that.”

 

Eve feels Villanelles wide grin against her neck.

 

“Good.”

 

“You should probably go soon.”

 

Villanelle shrinks at that and begins to withdraw.

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

Eve laughs.

 

“No, but you should.”

 

“Because of your husband?”

 

“Yes,” Eve says, finally admitting the truth.

 

“He was very jealous of me.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Imagine how much more jealous he would be if he knew you stabbed me.”

 

“Why would that make him jealous.”

 

“You stabbed me to show you loved me.”

 

“I absolutely did not.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They stay like that for a few more seconds or maybe minutes. Eve doesn’t know because being with Villanelle makes her forget about everything outside of them.

 

Eve feels her eyes slowly drooping and knows that Niko would throw a fit if he woke up to them like this on the couch.

 

“Come on; I have to get to sleep.”

 

“Hmm. Come home with me?”

 

Villanelle pulls back and looks at Eve shyly.

 

She really doesn’t want to say no.

 

“You know I can’t.”

 

Villanelle fully separates herself from Eve and stands up, clearing her throat, “Okay. I am going to leave now.”

 

Eve wants nothing more to grab Villanelle’s hand and walk out of this fucking house with her but she can’t.

 

She can’t go because… Niko and… she just can’t.

 

Eve laces her fingers together and brings them up to her face burying it in her hand.

 

* * *

 

Villanelle closes the door behind her and releases an exasperated breath.

 

She’s so tired.

 

Villanelle hears the door open.

 

“Wait!”

 

She raises her eyebrow at Eve.

 

“I - I actually don’t know why I came out here.”

 

Villanelle smiles softly and moves towards Eve once again, for the millionth time that night, invading her personal space in a way that Eve would hate if anyone else did it.

 

But Villanelle. Villanelle’s the except to every fucking rule Eve’s ever had, and it’s infuriating. Infuriating how okay with it Eve is.

 

Villanelle is now only a few inches from Eve and is looking down at her. Villanelle knows Eve isn’t going to do anything, and it’s driving her fucking crazy. But she can’t again. She can’t go through what she did with Anna — falling for a married woman who doesn’t really want her. Just wants some release from the mundane, boring life. Villanelle had been careful with her heart ever since Anna. Refusing to let anyone too close. But Eve changed that all. She hopes she’s wrong about Eve. About her being like Anna.

 

“Goodnight, Eve,” she says softly slowly leaning in and pressing a kiss on Eve’s cheek dangerously close to her mouth.

 

As Villanelle walks home, all she can think about is hoping she can kiss Eve for real one day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the nice comments on this fic are making my heart soar thank you so much!! Let me know what you think of this chapter and come yell at me on tumblr @killingvillaneve


	8. She's Gonna Save Me, Call Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebratory party at a bar with Eve, Villanelle, Carolyn, Niko, Kenny, Hugo, Jess, and Elena somehow ends with Eve going back to Villanelle's place and them sharing a bed... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it ;)

Going out to a bar with Kenny, Elena, Jess, Hugo, Carolyn, Villanelle, and Niko sounded like a good idea at the time. In hindsight, Eve isn’t sure why she thought that would be even a remotely sound plan.

 

Because what’s better than getting your asshole coworkers, who won’t stop making jokes about you and Villanelle, Villanelle, who you can’t stop thinking about, and your husband, who’s getting jealous and even more obnoxious, not only in the same room but in a place with alcohol.

 

Eve was well into her fourth gin and tonic when she sees Villanelle leaning up against the dark wooden bar chatting up the female bartender. 

 

She must be no older than thirty; she has short red hair and a low rise shirt that exposes her midriff. 

 

Eve lifts the glass to her mouth and takes a big sip; she tells herself she’s not jealous.

 

~~ She is. ~~

 

She tries not to glare when she’s caught staring by Villanelle who smiles widely and touches the girl's arm before walking away.

 

Eve can’t help but feel satisfied.

 

“Hello, Eve.” 

 

“If you’re going to be a prick or comment on that, do not.” 

 

“Comment on what, Eve?”

 

“This is what I meant,” Eve says as she goes to stand up and walk anywhere but here.

 

“No, wait.”

 

Villanelle puts her hand on Eve’s arm trying to get her to stay.

 

“You’re exhausting. Did you know that?”

 

“You love me anyway.”

 

“Get me another drink,” Eve says only half certain Villanelle will.

 

“Of course,” she pauses, “ _baby_.”

 

Villanelle winks and Eve watches her walk away, and she’s definitely swaying her hips more than usual or necessary.

 

* * *

 

It’s two drinks later that Eve finds herself somehow on the dance floor with Niko.

 

He’s sweaty and doesn’t smell good and all Eve wants is to sit down.

 

“Hey, Niko, I think I’m going to go -”

 

“Mind if I cut in?” Villanelle doesn’t wait for Niko’s response as she pulls Eve away from Niko, settling her right hand behind Eve’s back pulling her closer.

 

“Thank you,” Eve whispers into Villanelle’s ear as a sneering Niko walks away.

 

“You did not look very happy, Eve. Are you unhappy in your marriage?”

 

They are swaying to the beat of some song Eve has never heard.

 

“We are not discussing the state of my marriage.”

 

Villanelle hums and says, “I am taking that as a yes.”

 

“Of course, you are.”

 

Eve admits, to herself, she would never say this to Villanelle, that this feels… well, nice.

 

Her and Niko haven’t been properly out to dance in years, and after dancing with Villanelle for less than a minute, she already likes dancing with her better.

 

Eve easies into it and moves her arms from stiffly at Villanelle’s side to around her neck, putting her closer to Villanelle than she was to Niko. 

 

“You smell nice, Eve.”

 

Eve laughs a gentle, soft, carefree laugh. One that she only seems to have around Villanelle.

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

“Thank you,” Villanelle says.

 

Eve pulls back a little to look at Villanelle.

 

She thinks she’s, without a doubt, the most beautiful person she’s ever seen.

 

“You have nice eyes,” Eve says, the alcohol suddenly hitting her.

 

Villanelle seems taken aback by the comment and is speechless for a few seconds before her confident smirk slides back onto her face.

 

“You have a nice face.”

 

Eve’s eyes flicker down to Villanelle’s lips. It hits her how **badly** she wants to kiss Villanelle. She almost doesn’t even care about the many clear issues with her kissing Villanelle in the middle of a bar surrounded by lots of people, one of whom is her husband.

 

“Hey, Eve,” Elena walks up tapping on Eve’s shoulder startling her.

 

“Elena?”

 

“Hi, yeah, Hugo and I need to borrow you for a second,” she says and pulls Eve away from Villanelle.

 

Elena drags her away from the center of the bar and into the corner to sit at a table where Hugo is seated.

 

“What the hell, Elena?”

 

“What the hell, Eve!”

 

“What?”

 

“So you aren’t having an affair with Kenny but with Villanelle instead,” Hugo chuckles.

 

“I am not having an affair with anyone!”

 

“Evelyn, stop lying.”

 

“Elena, that is not my name; it’s literally just Eve.”

 

“Eve, we are friends. Why are you lying to me?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“You and Villanelle.”

 

“What about us, Hugo?”

 

“Elena and I thought you two were going to start making out right in front of everyone. Save it for the bedroom.”

 

“We are not doing anything in the bedroom.”

 

Elena and Hugo give each other a skeptical look.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes. I have not cheated on my husband.”

 

“Not yet,” Elena says.

 

“That’s it. I am done,” Eve throws her hands up in defeat and walks back towards the bar, ordering another drink.

 

“Eve, stop eye-banging, Villanelle!”

 

* * *

 

Within the next hour and a half, everyone except Eve and Villanelle has slowly trickled out of the bar with Niko only leaving a few minutes ago after arguing with Eve for fifteen minutes trying to get her to come home.

 

He had left with a huff after angrily telling Eve not to wake him up when she came home.

 

Eve had scoffed and bought another drink, and now her and Villanelle were left at a table in the back corner quietly talking about nothing in particular.

 

“Remember that time when you trashed my apartment, Eve?”

 

Eve gently laughs and sets her hand on Villanelle’s arm, resting it in the crook of her elbow.

 

“I was so angry.”

 

“Why? How could you ever be angry at me?”

 

“Are you serious? You killed my best friend -”

 

“He was following me.”

 

“You made my life a living hell, you’re a prick, and you’re ruining my marriage.”

 

“I am not ruining your marriage,” Villanelle says pausing as Eve’s breath staggers, “you are.”

 

“Let’s change the subject.”

 

“You brought it up. And okay, I’ll change the subject. So, eye-banging me?”

 

“Oh my God,” Eve grumbles and runs her hands through her hair, catching Villanelle’s attention even more so than before. 

 

Villanelle smirks and finishes up her drink, putting her at seven and Eve at eight.

 

Between Villanelle’s Russian blood and Eve’s arguably alcoholic tendencies, both of them were evenly drunk but not to the point where anything they didn’t want to happen would.

 

“We should go, Eve. It’s getting late,” Villanelle gets up, pays for their tab despite Eve’s insistence she could pay for herself, and takes Eve’s arm guiding her out of the bar.

 

“Well… tonight was fun,” Eve says not wholly wanting the night to end.

 

After a few seconds, Eve goes and turns headed towards her place, only to be stopped by Villanelle’s soft hand grabbing hers.

 

“Mhm, nope. You are far too drunk to walk the three kilometers it takes to get back to your place. You are coming home with me,” Villanelle says and pulls Eve towards her.

 

“Haha, you wish,” Eve slightly slurs but submits, following Villanelle. 

 

Eve loosens Villanelle’s grip on her hand and Villanelle assumes Eve wants her to let her hand go but instead Eve turns her hand in Villanelle’s interlacing their fingers together, squeezing her hand.

 

Villanelle hesitates, she hasn’t had anyone hold her hand in a long, long time. She smiles happily. She likes it.

 

The walk back to Villanelle’s place is mostly quiet save for a few wayward comments about one thing or another they pass by as they walk. 

 

By the time they arrive at Villanelle’s small, quaint cottage Eve feels sleep dragging her down, a side effect of eight drinks apparently. 

 

Villanelle drops Eve’s hand to unlock the door and Eve can’t help but feel sad.

 

“Welcome to my home, please do not trash it this time,” Villanelle says as she walks through the door.

 

This is much smaller and cuter than Villanelle’s old apartment yet somehow the interior is just as chic, just as mainstream.

 

Eve follows Villanelle down to the hallway and into the first room on the right which appears to be Villanelle’s bedroom. The bedsheet is silky and rose-colored, and there are gold and silver pillows. 

 

“You can take my bed; I will take the couch.” Villanelle begins to exit the room and is stopped by Eve yanking her arm pulling her back towards her.

 

“I am not kicking you out off your room; I’ll take the couch.”

 

“You are not taking the couch; I am a gentleman.”

 

Villanelle makes to leave the room again but Eve’s grip tightens on her arm.

 

“If… if you won’t budge it’s fine. We can just share your bed,” Villanelle grins, “stop. Don’t smile like that.”

 

“Like what, Eve?” 

 

“Like… you know what nope I’m laying down because I’m tired and not having this conversation with you.”

 

Eve kicks off her shoes and slowly lays down on the bed, not quite comfortable enough to go under the bed sheet.

 

Villanelle joins her, laying in the middle of the bed staring at Eve.

 

Villanelle’s much closer than necessary to Eve, but Eve can’t find it in herself to care.

 

“Last time we were like this, on my bed, do you remember what happened? You stabbed me! Quite unfortunate we were about to kiss!”

 

“You wish.”

 

Villanelle pauses, inhaling and quickly quietly saying, “Would you not have kissed me?”

 

Eve hesitates, she knows the answer.

 

Of course, she would’ve.

 

“I -”

 

“It is okay; you don’t have to answer. Do not worry about it.”

 

Villanelle moves away from Eve sadly and disappears into the hallway. 

 

Villanelle looked… almost disappointed when she left.

 

Eve doesn’t know what to do. Eve knows that she’s married and that she loved Niko… at some point. She knows that she’s hurting Niko and she hates that, but he isn't what she wants. She wants Villanelle.

 

Eve gets up off the bed and heads towards the source of light from the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Villanelle opens her cabinets to pull out two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

 

None of that cheap shit.

 

She pulls out her bottle of Stoli Elit: Andean Edition from its black wood box, she undoes the engraved silver top and takes a deep sip from the long thin bottle.

 

It burns but in the best way.

 

She was too sober for this shit with Eve, and she wasn’t even sober. She wasn’t going to push it… she couldn’t. She’d danced this dance with a married woman before, and it was excruciatingly exhaustingly painful.

 

Everyone assumed she didn’t feel things.

 

Everyone assumed she had a heart of stone and only cared about herself.

 

But, _God_. She was tired of playing that game.

 

She takes another long sip from the bottle and moves to fill up the two glasses with water.

 

Eve could definitely use water.

 

Villanelle chuckles to herself, Eve would without a doubt assert she isn’t drunk or buzzed, but Villanelle knows Eve.

 

Knows that she’s not quite drunk enough to be drunk but too far gone to be tipsy or buzzed.

 

Villanelle thinks it’s adorable.

 

She turns off the sink and turns around only to almost drop the glasses in surprise.

 

Eve is standing behind her, less than a foot, watching her with eyes she can’t quite read.

 

She takes a steadying breath.

 

“Why are you not in bed, Eve?”

 

“Do you usually tell the women in your apartment to stay in your bed?”

 

“No. I don’t let women stay in my bed. I tell them to leave.”

 

Eve looks confused and surprised by the answer.

 

Eve never thought of herself as anything… special to Villanelle. Anything different than the hoards of people she assumes Villanelle gets.

 

“Hmm. Okay bedtime,” Eve grabs the glass from Villanelle and downs it, wobbling slightly staring at Villanelle. She takes a few shaky steps back towards Villanelle’s room.

 

Eve stops when she hears Villanelle’s softy wavering voice.

 

“What Elena said earlier, what did she mean by -”

 

“Nothing. Nope. No idea what you are talking about.”

 

Villanelle sighs, finishes the water and walks up to Eve.

 

“Eve, please. I need to know just -”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

Villanelle knows she won’t get anything else from Eve, at least not tonight.

 

She trails behind Eve slightly defeated, weakened by tiredness and heartbreak.

 

Upon entering the room, Eve walks over to her side of the bed and begins to get in before walking to the center of the room where Villanelle is standing slack-jawed.

 

“Thank you, for taking me back here. Niko probably would’ve been mad if I came home drunk,” Eve says turning in towards Villanelle and pulling her into a hug.

 

They just stay there, in the center of the room holding each other. Villanelle nuzzles her head into Eve’s hair, deeply inhaling. She loves the way Eve smells.

 

“Are you smelling my hair.” 

 

“No, what are you talking about.” Villanelle only moves closer towards Eve inhaling deeper.

 

Eve slowly pulls back, and Villanelle whines at the loss of contact and grabs on a little bit tighter, not yet wanting Eve to go to bed knowing she will only inevitably turn away from her.

 

They are standing in the middle of the room, neither of them daring to move and despite Villanelle wanting nothing more than to cup Eve’s cheek again like she did so many months ago and kiss her this time she won’t, _can’t_ , make the first move.

 

She’s already had her heart broken by a married woman once and won’t make the same mistake again. 

 

It’s been far too long, just staring there and Villanelle’s so tired. She drops her arms from around Eve towards her side and turns to walk to the bed but Eve is quicker and grabs her shoulders bringing her back around.

 

“What,” Villanelle says beyond exasperated. 

 

“Can you just not talk for a second.”

 

Villanelle sighs, all she wants is to go to bed. To go to bed and hope this has all been a dream because she doesn’t know how much longer her heart can put up with this. She knows she should just call Eve a cab or something. Save herself the heartache, but at the end of the day, she doesn’t talk.

 

She doesn’t talk because she would do anything Eve asked her to do. Anything at all. Even if it broke her.

 

“Villanelle, you drive me absolutely crazy.”

 

“Um -”

 

“And I don’t know what to do about it because I want to be friends with you. You’re so smart and clever and flamboyant,” Eve moves her eyes from the ceiling down to Villanelle’s, “and funny and you make me laugh and God. I want to be friends with you, but we aren’t friends. Are we?”

 

Villanelle feels her heart fall.

 

“Wow, so first you stab me, and now you are saying we are not friends.”

 

Eve rubs her face with her hands in frustration.

 

“Villanelle, please shut up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“But… but what I told you in Paris, about thinking about you, is true. And God, you’re infuriating, and it’s just gotten even more annoying.”

 

“You mean when you stabbed me in Paris?”

 

Eve glares.

 

“We don’t do the things friends do, do we?”

 

“I stab my friends.”

 

“Oksana!”

 

Villanelle stills at the use of her first name.

 

“Elena said we eye bang. Do we?”

 

Villanelle opens her mouth to give Eve the real answer, of course, they do.

 

“Don’t answer that.”

 

She promptly shuts her mouth at Eve’s request.

 

“And I stabbed you, and I tracked you down, and you killed my best friend and stole my clothes but you still let me make fun of you, and I still let you sniff my hair. What does that mean?”

 

“That you make really shitty life decisions?”

 

“Oksana!”

 

“Okay okay.”

 

“Was Elena onto something?”

 

Villanelle hesitates, unsure if a response will get Eve yelling at her again.

 

“You tell me?”

 

“I think… I think she might have been.”

 

Eve slowly leans in, and Villanelle stays where she is because she refuses to make the first move. 

 

Eve’s only an inch or so away from her, Villanelle can smell the gin on her breathe.

 

She feels Eve’s breathe on her lips.

 

Eve leans in even closer, and Villanelle can feel the ghost of her lips up against hers.

 

Her eyes slowly drift shut when Eve’s phone rings and breaks the spell causing them to break apart.

 

“Fucking hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I bet you guys hate me!! Let me know what you think in the comments and talk to me on tumblr @killingvillaneve  
> Also, that bottle of vodka Villanelle was drinking is $3,000... so wild.


	9. Would Things Be Easier If There Was A Right Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle decides to distract Eve as she's on the phone with Niko.
> 
> Or the one where Eve is barely able to hold her self composure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Someone New by Hozier 
> 
> Also, I take no responsibility for your pants or anger.

“I’m sorry. It’s Niko. I have to answer it.” Eve pulls out her phone and clicks the accept call button.

 

“Yes, Niko?”

 

“Where the hell are you?”

 

“I went back with Villanelle to her place. The bar was closer to her house, and I’m tired.”

 

“Why didn’t you just call a cab?”

 

Villanelle’s done listening to this quarrel between them and moves back, mind set on sleeping on her couch.

 

Eve panics because she doesn’t know what to do, but all she knows is that she doesn’t want Villanelle to move, so she grabs her hands and yanks her closer.

 

Eve’s eyes are pleading with Villanelle’s.

 

“It didn’t occur to me, I’m sorry. But I’m fine and safe here.”

 

All Eve wants is to hang up her phone and throw it across the room.

 

“I swear she’s like the new Bill, Eve. You spend more time with her than with me. Eve, be honest with me, are you -”

 

Eve knows precisely where he’s going with this.

 

“No! I am not fucking, Villanelle. Jesus, Niko.”

 

Villanelle perks up at the sound of her name. She won’t kiss Eve, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t willing to mess with her.

 

She smirks and pulls Eve towards her before turning her around causing Eve’s breath to hitch.

 

“Where are you? I’m picking you up now.”

 

Eve’s about to answer when she feels Villanelle move her hair to the side and fully presses her front into Eve’s back, tracing her fingers up and down Eve’s neck.

 

“No, Niko. It’s fine. I’ll be home tomorrow.”

 

“Eve! I’m serious. Where are you?”

 

Villanelle is breathing up against Eve’s neck and starts to lightly pepper kisses up and down her throat.

 

“Niko, trust me. It’s fine. I’ll be home tomorrow.”

 

“Why are you with her and not me, Eve? What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“I’m not not telling you anything. Niko, stop worrying please -”

 

Villanelle bites down on Eve’s neck making her drop her phone and shudder, rolling her hips back into Villanelle. Villanelle bends down slowly making sure to trace her hands over each part of Eve’s body she can.

 

She picks up Eve’s phone and hears Niko’s frantic shouting.

 

“Eve? Eve? What’s happened?”

 

Villanelle hands the phone over to Eve.

 

“I swear I’m going to come to get you.”

 

“Niko! It’s fine. I’m fine. Seriously, I’ll be home tomorrow.”

 

“Eve, what the hell is going on?”

 

Villanelle begins to kiss Eve’s neck again starting to bite down slightly harder than before.

 

Eve takes a deep, steadying breath.

 

“Niko, I need you to trust me. Nothing is going on between Villanelle and - ” Villanelle bites down harder causing Eve and release a stilted moan. Villanelle sucks on Eve’s neck, raking her hand through Eve’s hair. “And... I… and if you can’t trust me. Then I don’t know what to say.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I know you would never do anything, but I don’t trust her, Eve,” Niko’s pleading with her now. “From what you’ve told me about her and my limited interaction with her I don’t trust her. I don’t know why you are staying at a strangers house instead of your own damn house or even Elena’s!”

 

Throughout the entirety of Niko speaking, Villanelle’s hands have been moving lower and lower down Eve’s back, and suddenly she’s slipping her surprisingly warm hands underneath Eve’s shirt.

 

Eve shivers and almost drops her phone again.

 

“Good. Good, you trust me. You know I’d never do,” it’s at this moment that Villanelle begins to slowly trial her hands right underneath Eve’s bra slowly playing with and drawing obscure shapes on Eve’s ribcage while still gently nibbling on Eve’s neck, “anything.”

 

“Please, Eve. Tell me where you are.”

 

Villanelle keeps tracing her hands up and down Eve’s stomach, waiting for confirmation to take this any further.

 

“Eve, I love you. I just want you to be okay.”

 

At this Eve pauses and her mind momentarily clears. What was she doing? Who was she? A year ago she never would’ve dreamt of doing something like this. She was betraying Niko’s trust, wasn’t she? Her life was safe. Doing anything with Villanelle would be wrong. This wasn’t her. She wasn’t dangerous or unpredictable.

 

Or had she just been pretending the whole time **before** Villanelle?

 

All she knew was Niko was her last tether to reality and the normalcy of the real world. If she cut him loose what could happen?

 

Eve certainly didn’t know.

 

She didn’t want to find out… did she?

 

Villanelle senses Eve’s hesitation and beings to retreat, pulling her hands away from under Eve’s shirt.

 

It’s the lack of contact that makes Eve **snap** and makes her decision.

 

“Niko. I’m fine. Trust me. I’m going to go because I’m exhausted and need to sleep. I will see you in the morning.”

 

“Eve, are you sure? I don’t like this.”

 

“Yes. I’m hanging up now.”

 

“But Eve -”

 

_Click._

 

Eve hangs up the phone and launches it across the room causing it to land halfway across it somewhere on Villanelle’s bed.

 

Eve whips around and sees Villanelle a few feet away from her but retreating further.

 

“Villanelle,” Eve says and reaches out towards her.

 

Villanelle shys away from the touch.

 

“Do you want me to call you a cab? You can go back home to Nicholas.”

 

“His name isn’t Nicholas. It’s Niko.”

 

Villanelle backs up even further and goes to fetch her phone and open it up to dial a cab.

 

“No stop.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t… I don’t know. I just. Fuck.”

 

“Eve, you are being weird. Are you going to try to stab me again?”

 

“No! Why do you keep bringing that up? Jesus, it was one time.”

 

Villanelle pauses.

 

“Do you promise you aren’t hiding a knife?”

 

“Yes! When would I have even had the time to get a knife, Villanelle?”

 

“I do not believe you.”

 

“What do you need to fucking do? Strip search me?”

 

It’s only after she says that and sees Villanelle’s eyes widen, and her breathe still that she realizes that wasn’t the joke for the time.

 

“That is -”

 

“A joke! Just a joke.”

 

Eve internally cringes.

 

Villanelle continues to stare at her, still holding her phone in her hand the first few digits of a cab company typed in already just staring at Eve.

 

“Niko was probably right, you know?”

 

“Sure. But let me say, no man with that big of a mustache can be right.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything.

 

Villanelle chuckles softly to herself.

 

“Nothing, let me go call a cab, Eve.”

 

Villanelle dials the number and leaves the room for the phone call.

 

Eve takes this opportunity to look at Villanelle’s room for the first time. Truly, really look.

 

She doesn’t just look at Villanelle’s room.

 

She _sees_ Villanelle’s room.

 

Eve spots all the little details, things she must have kept from different sites she had visited on kills, wigs she still keeps, mementos from journey’s so long ago. She even sees on the dresser a framed photo of Villanelle, Irina, and Konstantin.

 

Eve’s curiosity is peaked propelling her towards the picture.

 

She picks it up and stares at it in awe.

 

Villanelle looks happy. So genuinely delighted. She has a faux annoyed look on her face and Irina is sat on her back, but you can see the smile in her eyes as Konstantin looks adoringly at them.

 

This must be Villanelle’s first ever _family_ photo.

 

Eve sets the photo down. It feels too personal. It feels like she’s looking in on a memory that doesn’t belong to her.

 

“The cab is on its way.”

 

Eve stumbles over her words, she feels like she’s been caught looking at something she shouldn’t be, “Um okay yeah.”

 

“Were you looking at that photo?”

 

“No! I mean yeah. I was. Sorry, I just noticed it and got curious.”

 

Eve backs away from the photo at the same time Villanelle walks towards it and picks it up.

 

“This was a few months ago when I went back to Moscow. Irina was turning thirteen, and she wouldn’t stop bugging me. I was off for a few days, and I wanted to go on vacation, but I knew she wouldn’t stop annoying me if I didn’t go. So I sucked it up and went back there. Konstantin’s wife is oddly okay with me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“She is still huge. The photo was right before I left, Irina wanted a photo, and I offered to take it of her, Konstantin, and his big wife but Irina said she wanted one with Konstantin, her, and me. Something about a сестра фото.”

 

Villanelle sighs, but a happy light sigh.

 

Eve isn’t sure whether she should ask what that meant or not.

 

“сестра фото, it means sister photo.”

 

“Oh.” Eve was unsure what to say. What can you say to someone who up until a little over a year ago didn’t have a family? Whose entire family had hurt them and left them? Who was alone and didn’t know true familial love.

 

“I suppose I miss them when they are not here.”

 

“I’m glad. I’m glad you have that now. A family.”

 

Villanelle looks up from the photo and smiles a huge, happy, unbridled smile; one that Eve’s never seen before and she feels herself _swoon_.

 

“Me too.”

 

Both of them are staring at each other unsure of what to say. The air that had been charged with sexual tension _only_ before now held something else.

 

Something close to… adoration.

 

“When will the cab be here?”

 

Villanelle’s grin falls off her face slightly now broken out of her haze.

 

“Soon. He said he was five minutes away.”

 

“Okay. So I should go wait outside.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to go now.”

 

“You should.”

 

Yet neither of them budge. Eve stays put as does Villanelle. Villanelle doesn’t start to walk Eve to the door and Eve doesn’t move for the door either.

 

They just stare.

 

Eve feels like they can communicate without even speaking. Something she’s never felt before with anyone.

 

Not even Niko.

 

God, especially not Niko.

 

It feels like all the air has left the room and neither of them could breathe.

 

All Villanelle wants to do is close the distance between Eve and her, even if just to breathe the same air as her.

 

Villanelle isn’t able to pinpoint when it went from a game of purely sexual wanting to this.

 

She wasn’t prepared for this and had been floored when she realized what it was.

 

Something she’d felt once before and only briefly, but even then it had felt different. Not whole. Like a _crucial_ part was missing.

 

But with Eve, it felt whole.

 

She just wants to be there, next to Eve, fiddling with her hair, holding her hand, or doing whatever Eve would let her do, even if it was only to look.

 

Villanelle feels herself slowly drift towards Eve.

 

She feels herself fall into Eve’s magnetism; this pull that she’s sick of denying.

 

Eve drifts towards Villanelle too, both sharing the same feelings but both unable to properly vocalize it.

 

Both too scared of the implications that came with uttering a few simple sentences of truth.

 

Eve doesn’t know why she denies it anymore.

 

They always were pulled towards each other.

 

It’s inevitable, and no matter how hard they try they can’t stop it.

 

It is as if the universe is hell bound on them being there, in the same second, breathing the same air laced with uncertainty and pain and agony and _God forbid love._

 

They are broken out of their trance by a loud honk from in front of Villanelle’s house.

 

“That must be the cab.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Eve nor Villanelle dare to move first.

 

“I have to go.”

 

Villanelle reluctantly begins to move, walking slowly past Eve, so slowly. Like a part of her was hoping, expecting, to get stopped by Eve.

 

She isn’t.

 

So she pushes further past Eve and places her hand on the door handle.

 

“Eve, he’s here.”

 

Eve walks briskly toward the front door knowing she had to get into the cab.

 

The cab would take her home.

 

Take her to Niko.

 

She _had_ to get into the cab.

 

“Do you want me to walk you to the cab?”

 

“No… it’s fine. I’m fine.” Eve lets out a chuckle.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Taking me home and helping me sober up.”

 

“Of course, Eve. Anything for you.”

 

Neither of them dared to say how **true** they both know that statement to be.

 

“Thank you, Oksana,” Villanelle opens her mouth in protest, “I know you hate that name, but I needed to thank your human side.”

 

Villanelle raises an eyebrow and bites her lip.

 

“Oksana is not my human side anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Villanelle inhales deeply; she knows this isn’t going to be easy to say.

 

“As Oksana… I had no one. I didn’t have any real love or connection but as Villanelle… I’ve gained some.”

 

“Well, _Villanelle_ , thank you.”

 

Eve goes to open the door and shoots Villanelle one more look before closing it and walking to the cab.

 

Villanelle watches her walk away.

 

Just like Anna had.

 

Perhaps in a much different way with different reasons but walked away from her nonetheless.

 

Villanelle knows that she shouldn’t be feeling the pain she is; it’s what she expected.

 

She wasn’t the type to be loved back.

 

And that was a fact she had long ago accepted.

 

What she feels isn’t disappointment per se, because in order to be disappointed she would have needed to expect it to happen genuinely.

 

And she didn’t.

 

Deep down she knew someone like Eve could never love someone like **her**.

 

Could never love someone as broken as she was.

 

What was the worst was the cosmos and every single powerful being that could be deemed was toying with Villanelle.

 

Placing the thing she desires most in this world and dangling it _so_ close to her. So fucking close to her that she’s being suffocated with desire and want and need.

 

But for some reason.

 

Some cruel, hateful reason.

 

She can’t have it.

 

With a sigh, holding back tears, Villanelle retreats to her room.

 

Once there she readies herself for bed.

 

She is in no mood to take off her makeup or brush her teeth or do anything that ordinary, happy people can do.

 

She’s in the mood to just lay in her bed and mope.

 

She probably will miss work for a week.

 

She doesn’t care.

 

If Carolyn has an issue with it she can confront Villanelle and Villanelle ~~will cry~~  will threaten to kill her.

 

For once, with Eve, Villanelle hadn’t put up an iron wall around her heart.

 

She hadn’t placed a beautifully corraded iron wall too thick to get through around her heart for once.

 

For once, she let her wall down and let someone through the gates.

 

Let them stay, enjoy, and play in her heart.

 

She let Eve jump around, and giggle, and laugh in her heart.

 

She let Eve touch, hold, and cradle her fragile heart.

 

She had let Eve do whatever she wanted with her heart.

 

The worst part though was she can’t blame her.

 

She can’t even blame Eve.

 

That’s the issue.

 

She wishes she could, but she can’t.

 

Because from the second Villanelle lifted those stupid gates to her walls and Eve slipped in she knew, knew that she was going to get hurt.

 

But it didn’t matter at the time.

 

Who is she kidding, it **never** mattered.

 

All she wanted was Eve.

 

All she _ever_ wanted was Eve, there with her.

 

She thinks from the moment she was born her soul had known that and everything she’d experienced before Eve, all the heartaches, heartbreak, kills, pain, and whatever else everything was had lead her to Eve.

 

God dammit, all she wanted was Eve.

 

What she hates the most is that she knows for a fact, even if she knew about all this pain and heartache that she would endure, she would have chosen the same path.

 

She would’ve let Eve stab her in the gut and in the heart, and she would’ve smiled every damn second of the way despite knowing what was happening.

 

She could have been faced with the situation of Eve in her bed, hiding a knife, one thousand times and every time she would’ve let Eve stab her.

 

Because at the end of the day, **all** Villanelle cared about was Eve.

 

 _Only_ Eve.

 

Villanelle's thoughts suddenly become too much and too deep, and she desperately attempts to shut them off.

 

She does an old breathing exercise that Anna had taught her before they had been… anything.

 

One that Anna had taught her during their days as student and teacher.

 

She takes a deep breath and counts the number one as she exhales, she takes a second and counts two, she takes a third and counts three, she takes a fourth and suddenly succumbs to sleep, exhausted by the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Villanelle is roused from sleep by an insistent knocking on the door.

 

Villanelle _really_ considers ignoring it.

 

Who could be there at 4:30 in the morning?

 

No one important.

 

She closes her eyes again preparing to go back to sleep but the knocking increases quickly and she knows that this person won’t leave.

 

“Goddammit!”

 

Villanelle gets out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen.

 

She isn’t free from the twelve yet, and she knows every second is dangerous.

 

She heads to the kitchen and grabs a knife, sticking it behind her pants as she had with Sebastian.

 

She thinks it’ll be a random person that she can yell at or tell to go away.

 

She isn’t ready for what it is though.

 

She isn’t ready to open the door and see Eve standing there, pacing back and forth.

 

“Eve?”

 

She’s even less ready for when Eve strides into the room, past Villanelle, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY  
> LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME AND SCREAM AT ME ON @KILLINGVILLANEVE TUMBLR


	10. I Couldn't Utter My Love When It Counted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has a fight with Niko and a few hours later she's somehow banging on Villanelle's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the last section of text on the last chapter to fix the timeline this chapter set up. If you don't want to go back Villanelle basically went to bed and Eve's knocking on the door wakes her up.

Eve shuts the door to Villanelle’s house and stands on the stoop for a few seconds needing to clear her mind.

 

She knows that behind the door she closed mere seconds ago is a future she hadn’t dared to dream of up until it was only inches from her and she knows that behind the closed door of the taxi is her present.

 

Part of her wants nothing more than to happily go into the taxi and head to Niko.

 

An even bigger part of her wants to bust down that door and kiss her senseless.

 

She knows she needs to go back to her safety and normalcy and stable life.

 

The life that had been enough for Eve.

 

One where she happily lived in satisfaction.

 

But that all stopped being enough for her the moment she met Villanelle.

 

The moment her eyes landed on that colossal asshole in the bathroom.

 

She had felt a spark of electricity between them then and even more so now.

 

Eve isn’t even able to imagine how it would feel actually to be with her.

 

Actually, _touch_ her.

 

She thinks it would feel like the cosmos sighing _finally_.

 

“Hey! Lady, you coming or what?”

 

The driver's voice startles Eve, prompting her to rush into the cab quickly.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Eve says, rushing out an apology.

 

“Where to?”

 

“Home.”

 

What even was home? She used to think her home was Niko, she felt the most at peace with him around, he tampered down her crazy, and he loved her solidly.

 

But lately, lately, her heart has attached itself to a complete asshole who drove her absolutely crazy and who knew all the parts of her and seemed to like her _despite_ that.

 

Hell, Villanelle seemed to like her because of that.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to need an address.”

 

Eve flushes and quickly gives the man her address.

 

He begins to head towards Eve’s house and she sighs, beginning to indulge her thoughts once more.

 

Why was it that she and Villanelle always get into situations that lead to nearly kissing?

 

Why was it that in all of those times where they’ve almost kissed Eve had wanted nothing more than to finally close the distance between the two of them?

 

Lately, it seemed that all she was able to think was Villanelle.

 

Eve’s mind drifts back to Paris when she had said she thought about her all the time, that was probably the most honest thing she had ever said in her life.

 

Or maybe it was when she told Carolyn she would’ve killed anyone for Villanelle.

 

She isn’t sure.

 

She isn’t sure about much anymore. Not since Villanelle came into her life. Came into her life like a fucking hurricane that never left, continually spinning and destroying and blowing away things causing a catastrophe.

 

And more often than not Villanelle was chaos and disorder and absolute craziness and just a fucking hurricane.

 

But sometimes, sometimes when it was just them, the world would stop turning, and the waves would stop crashing, and they were still in the eye of the storm.

  


Eve thinks being in the eye of the storm is what makes the hurricane worth it.

 

Eve knows that she would prefer to be with Villanelle caught in a storm than in the calm with Niko or anyone else for that matter.

 

And, God, that’s what made Eve feel guilty.

 

She feels so insanely, massively guilty because this isn’t how any of it was supposed to happen.

 

She was supposed to stay out of this mess and protect Kasia.

 

No one was supposed to find out about the information she’d been collecting on Villanelle.

 

Or if they were, she should’ve tracked Villanelle down and brought her to Carolyn.

 

She expected a lot of different things when she started to track Villanelle officially.

 

Fun, adventure, finally some god damn excitement in her boring life.

 

But she hadn’t thought that this is what would happen.

 

 ~~Love~~.

 

Eve isn’t prepared for the cab to suddenly stop and to be greeted with the sight of her house.

 

All she wants to do is tell the driver to turn around, but she knows she can’t do that because doing that would fundamentally change the way her world worked and that was too dangerous.

 

So she gives the man way too much money and stands in front of her house listening to his car speed off.

 

She strides up to the front door and hesitates before gently sticking the key in the lock and quietly opening the door, hoping Niko isn’t up.

 

But he is. Because for some reason Eve can’t seem to catch a fucking break.

 

Niko is sitting on the couch a glass of whiskey in his hand blankly staring at the TV set.

 

“Niko?” Eve waits, she isn’t sure what state Niko is in, he rarely drinks, she prepares herself for the worst.

 

“Eve.”

 

Eve takes a deep breath and begins to apologize for something she’s not even sorry for.

 

“I’m sorry about tonight. You were right. I wasn’t -”

 

“How long, Eve?”

 

“What?”

 

“How long have you been fucking her?” Niko slurs his speech and stands up moving towards Eve wobbling with each step.

 

Eve gawks.

 

She wants to mutter some variant of I could’ve, but I didn’t, or she wants to say she wishes she had because for some reason Niko is assuming that makes her want to hurt him.

 

But she doesn’t. She takes a deep breath to compose herself.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“The two of you. You and Villanelle,” he spits Villanelle’s name out like it’s poison in his mouth that he desperately wants to rid himself of.

 

“We are not fucking, Jesus Christ.”

 

“Of course you aren’t,” Niko says bitterly.

 

“What is it with you? First with Bill and now with her? Are you paranoid.”

 

“I never thought you and Bill were… doing anything. But you and her on the other hand? I’m not daft, Eve.”

 

“I never said you -”

 

“I **see** the way she looks at you. At first, it only annoyed me because I thought to myself ‘Eve would never do anything like that to me.’ And then Eve you know what I did? I started to see the way _you_ look at _her_. I stopped being ignorant and blinded by you and truly saw it. You sat closer to her on our couch, _our couch_ , Eve, than you’ve sat next to me in months. Tonight you danced with me like every step was painful and when she swooped in, you danced as we did at our wedding.

 

“Actually, you looked like you enjoyed it more than you did at our wedding. So tell me, Eve. How long have you been fucking her? Has it been since you meet her, whenever that was? Or did you wait a little bit before cheating on me with a stranger?”

 

Eve doesn’t know what to say.

 

She wants to tell Niko none if it meant anything and she doesn’t look at Villanelle the way she _knows_ she does and that dancing with him isn’t painful.

 

But she can’t.

 

She can’t because that would be a lie. The biggest lie she’s probably ever told and considering she’s a secret agent that’s a tall order to fill.

 

She runs her hands through her hair not quite sure how to get out of the mess she’s in.

 

She settles on saying, “We haven’t fucked, Niko.”

 

“That’s what you say? That’s what you say after all of that?”

 

“Niko, I don’t know what -”

 

“Have you kissed her?”

 

Eve feels her face flush, and she knows Niko sees it too because he scoffs and finishes his glass of whiskey.

 

“No,” she breathes out hoping how much she wants that isn’t painfully obvious.

 

“But you want to? Don’t you?”

 

“Niko,” Eve weakly begs.

 

“Do not lie to me. I think I deserve this. I see how you two look at each other. It’s like how you used to look at me. Actually, it’s more than that… it’s like,” Niko pauses a look of realization on his face.

 

He laughs bitterly.

 

“You love her. Don’t you? God, I’m a fool.”

 

Eve balks. She doesn’t love Villanelle. Does she?

 

Niko takes her silence as enough of an answer.

 

“Goodnight, Eve.” He begins to head towards the stairs but Eve reaches out for him trying desperately to cling to the last normal part of her life.

 

“No, I don’t. I’m sorry, Niko. Please.”

 

 **Liar**.

 

A loud voice in her head screams.

 

Niko stares at Eve, contemplating.

 

“Stop all this nonsense, Eve and come to bed with me. You aren’t the woman I married, go back to her, Eve. Please.”

 

Niko turns and begins to walk up the stairs as Eve let’s out a quiet hum of acknowledgment.

 

* * *

 

Niko is fast asleep next to Eve, snoring loudly.

 

Eve’s wired and wide awake and her mind is reeling from everything that’s happened in the past twelve hours.

 

She’s wondering what would’ve happened if she stayed at Villanelle’s.

 

If her phone had been on silent.

 

If she had done what she wanted and stayed with Villanelle and kissed her senseless.

 

Who knows.

 

~~Eve wants to.~~

 

She keeps tossing and turning because she can’t decide what to do.

 

She knows what she wants to do.

 

But she doesn’t know if it’s what she should do.

 

Her mind is a fucking battlefield, and she’s internally conflicted on the most basic and extreme of levels because for the first time in her life she knows exactly what she wants, but she doesn’t know if she should take it.

 

She doesn’t know what the fuck to do.

 

She just knows that every _ounce_ of her god damn being is aching for Villanelle.

 

Villanelle is all she wants.

 

That’s all.

 

She just wants her.

 

That’s the thought that propels her out of bed.

 

The thought that all she wants is Villanelle.

 

She gets out of bed quietly, tiptoeing around the room to make sure Niko doesn’t hear her.

 

Eve gathers the few things she needs, her phone and her wallet, and with one final last glance at Niko gently she quietly leaves the room.

 

Once she makes it downstairs, she realizes that if she leaves this house now, there’s no coming back.

 

It’s with a heavy heart that she opens the door and shuts it, closing this chapter of her life.

 

For the first time in forever, she feels light, free, and she knows for a fact that what she’s doing is wrong. That cheating on her husband is something she never thought would happen, that this should feel distantly wrong in some way.

 

But, God, it doesn’t.

 

It feels good and fresh, and it brings her joy.

 

Eve glances at her phone only realizing it’s past 4:00 and she isn’t even sure if Villanelle will be awake.

 

She pauses debating the possible outcomes.

 

It takes all of about five seconds for Eve to think,

 

_Fuck it’ll, I’ll wake her up._

 

Eve starts walking again when she realizes two things.

 

  1. Villanelle lived too far away to walk to.
  2. She doesn’t actually know Villanelle’s address.



 

The closest Eve can remember is the intersection one street down from Villanelle.

 

She quickly dials up a cab and moves to sit onto the curb, Villanelle the only thing on her mind.

 

* * *

 

It takes about ten minutes for the cab to arrive, in which Eve spent the entire time thinking of exactly what she was going to say to Villanelle at her house.

 

So far, the best she had was, “I promise I won’t stab you again if we can go on your bed.”

 

She really hopes she has more time to think about what to say in the cab.

 

Eve stands up and quickly tells him the two streets and their intersection as she enters the car.

 

She’s a nervous mess; she can’t stop her hands from shaking or her legs from bouncing up and down.

 

She’s on fire and burning with anticipation for… whatever comes next.

 

She thinks about it so much that she finds herself having to presses her thighs together harder because of the hot burning sensation in her stomach.

 

Eve shoves those thoughts to the side and focuses on what she’s going to say to Villanelle when she arrives at her place.

 

By the time they arrive at the intersection, Eve’s practically bouncing out of her seat with want.

 

Eve quickly shoves a wad of cash towards the driver without a doubt heavily tipping.

 

Eve doesn’t care.

 

She gets out and heads in the direction of Villanelle’s house,

 

She thinks she knows what she’s going to say to Villanelle.

 

Keyword thinks.

 

It’s roughly along the lines of an apology.

 

_I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t want to so now I’m back._

 

She feels the excitement begin to flood through her veins.

 

_I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t want to so now I’m back._

 

She starts to pick up her pace, moving from a slow walk to a brisk jog.

 

_I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t want to so now I’m back._

 

She begins to sprint and sees the lamp post she recognized as a few houses away from Villanelle’s.

 

_I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t want to so now I’m back._

 

She arrives at the edge of Villanelle’s yard slightly heaving and profoundly out of breath.

 

_I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t want to so now I’m back._

 

She runs up the stairs and starts to knock on the door.

 

_I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t want to so now I’m back._

 

When it’s unanswered, she starts to knock instantly, if Villanelle was asleep what would Eve do?

 

_I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t want to so now I’m back._

 

She raises her hands up ready to knock even harder.

 

_I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t want to so now I’m back._

 

“Eve?”

 

Villanelle opens the door.

 

_I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t want to…_

 

All Eve’s thoughts entirely leave her mind when she looks up and sees Villanelle’s eyes, barely open, with sleep in them and she strides straight into Villanelle’s house, slamming the door going straight towards the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Villanelle stands baffled at her door completely unsure this isn’t a dream.

 

She begins to slowly walk down the hall, stopping at the mirror in the hallway checking her reflection.

 

She looks… tired as shit.

 

Which she is.

 

It’s fine. She’s beautiful even tired.

 

Villanelle enters her room hesitantly.

 

Eve hasn’t said anything and is nervously pacing back and forth muttering something to herself.

 

Villanelle stands there, leaning up against the edge of the door just watching.

 

Watching this absolute idiot wear a hole in her carpet.

 

“Eve?”

 

Eve’s head snaps up, and she looks directly at Villanelle.

 

“Not that I am complaining, but what are you doing here?”

 

Eve just stares.

 

“Eve, are you okay?”

 

Eve’s breathing heavily, chesting moving up and down rapidly.

 

Villanelle begins to get worried.

 

Worried that Niko found out about… whatever they were. Worried that Niko did something.

 

What if he had yelled at her? What if he had hurt her?

 

The thought angers Villanelle more than anything had in a really long time.

 

She gently shuts her bedroom door.

 

“Did he do something? Niko? Is that why you are here? Eve, are -”

 

Villanelle had prepared for a few different outcomes.

 

Eve crying over Niko, letting Villanelle hold her.

 

Eve asking for refuge after having been kicked out.

 

Maybe even Eve coming over in a drunken rage to yell at her, tell her to go fuck herself or to call her a prick.

 

Not this though.

 

She didn’t prepare for Eve to quickly rush forward, slamming Villanelle up against the bedroom door.

 

Villanelle winces and expects to be hit.

 

Instead, Eve’s hands roughly cup her chin yanking her forward only briefly holding eye contact before she slams their lips together.

 

Villanelle gasps and stands still unmoving against Eve’s lips.

 

It’s when Eve relents on their kiss and begins to pull back, afraid that Villanelle doesn’t want this, that something in her turns on and ignites a flame in her that she threads her hands through Eve’s hair pulling her against her.

 

Villanelle kisses back with equal enthusiasm, and she swears she can feel her heart sigh in sweet relief and it feels like the entire world is being turned upside because _nothing_ has ever felt this right.

 

~~Not even killing.~~

 

Eve moves her right hand from Villanelle’s chin and wraps it around Villanelle’s waist closing any remaining space between them.

 

Villanelle bites down on Eve’s lip, pulling it into her mouth nearly drawing blood.

 

Eve hisses in response and moves her left hand to yank Villanelle’s hair roughly.

 

Villanelle’s chuckle against Eve’s lips quickly turns into a moan.

 

“Fuck, Eve.”

 

This feels so much better than her kiss with the Eve stand-in, someone whose name she can’t even remember.

 

Villanelle releases Eve’s lower lip and pushes herself off of the door, pushing Eve into her dresser.

 

“Be careful,” Eve hisses against her lips.

 

“No,” she says as she smoothly lifts Eve up, setting her on the dresser.

 

Eve tugs impatiently at Villanelle’s sleep shirt trying to lift it up and failing.

 

Villanelle laughs and bats Eve’s hands away.

 

“Patient,” she moves her lips a fraction of an inch away from Eve’s, “ _baby_.”

 

Eve groans and re-attaches their lips together.

 

Villanelle is just tall enough that with their height difference Eve’s thighs are a fraction of an inch below Villanelle’s waist and Eve’s thigh shifts slightly and hits just the right away causing Villanelle to release a staggered out breath.

 

“Jesus,” she gasps and begins to grind down on Eve’s thigh harshly, unable to control herself.

 

She’s never ever lost composure like this in the bedroom but Eve is the exception to every rule ever, and all she can think about is how badly she wants to fuck Eve right up against this dresser.

 

She moves her hand out of Eve’s hair and moves it down to Eve's pants, fiddling with her button.

 

“Take me to bed, Villanelle.”

 

Eve husks this in her ear and Villanelle doesn’t think she’s ever been so painfully turned on.

 

Villanelle swallows deeply and wraps Eve’s leg around her hips and walks her back to the bed.

 

She pushes Eve down onto the bed crawling up to hover above her, pulling back briefly.

 

Villanelle takes a few deep breathes before lightly placing a kiss against Eve’s lip.

 

This one is so unlike the earlier kisses, it’s soft and slow and calculated, and she’s pouring every ounce of her being into the kiss, and she hopes Eve can feel it.

 

“Get ready for me to rock your world, Eve,” Villanelle mutters against Eve’s lips before beginning her descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys happy geez y'all so horny for kisses after being hounded by my friends that not letting them kiss this chapter would be rude i gave in and did it  
> tell me what you think at my tumblr @killingvillaneve


	11. The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle has her fun with Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, you guys are so fucking horny. Have fun.

Villanelle places one final kiss on Eve’s lips then begins to work her way down Eve’s neck.

 

She moves Eve’s hair to the side to get better access to her neck placing featherlight kisses on her, inhaling deeply.

 

Villanelle experimentally sucks lightly on Eve’s pulse point and is rewarded with a shudder and Eve’s hips pushing upwards.

 

“Be patient, Eve.”

 

She moves back, ignoring Eve’s whine, and quickly removes her own shirt, smirking when she catches Eve staring.

 

“See something you like?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Eve breathes out.

 

Eve sits up to remove her own shirt but is stopped by Villanelle gently pushing her back down.

 

“Let me.”

 

Eve gulps and nods her head.

 

“I can not even tell you how long I’ve been thinking about doing this,” Villanelle says as she runs her hands up and down Eve’s side eliciting a shudder from Eve. “Actually I could. A very long time. If your husband wouldn’t have come home when we were having dinner I probably would’ve fucked you against your fridge.”

 

The mention of her husband makes Eve feel… something.

 

She’s not naive enough to say guilt because she doesn’t feel guilty. She feels liberated and free and like she might have a good orgasm for once because even though Villanelle has barely touched her, she feels like Villanelle knows her body better than Niko ever did.

 

“I would’ve probably let you.”

 

Villanelle laughs lightly.

 

“No, you would not have. You would have liked it, but you wouldn’t have let me. You are very slow sometimes, Eve. You never seem to know what you want.”

 

That’s not true a voice in Eve’s head tells her. She knows exactly what she wants.

 

She wants Villanelle.

 

“I know exactly what I want.”

 

Villanelle hums and begins kissing Eve’s neck, biting down lightly.

 

“What I want right now is for you to stop teasing me and to **fuck** me, Villanelle.”

 

Eve’s comment ignites a spark in Villanelle she didn’t even know existed and without hesitation rips Eve’s shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere and quickly kissing down from her neck to the valley of her breasts all the way to her bellybutton.

 

“Beautiful,” Villanelle exhales, “the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

And she truly means it.

 

Because Villanelle has seen every piece of art worth seeing in all of Europe, every landscape that writers and poets talk about, every picture perfect place on the planet practically, and she’s had gorgeous women lie beneath her but nothing compares to the beauty she sees when she looks up from Eve’s stomach and is met with Eve's eyes full-blown and her chest heaving, out of breath, and her hair messy and splayed across Villanelle’s pillow.

 

That’s the _most_ beautiful thing she thinks.

 

Eve’s subtle rocking of her hips upwards snaps Villanelle out of her own thoughts and brings her back to the present.

 

She moves back up, hovering over Eve and goes to take off Eve’s bra.

 

“Don’t rip this, please. It’s my favorite,” Eve breathes out. Villanelle knows if she ripped it Eve wouldn’t mind at all.

 

“I can buy you a hundred of the fanciest bras you want. Anything for you.”

 

The raw, pure truth in those three simple words hit Villanelle. Because she would, she would do anything Eve asked her to without hesitation.

 

Well, almost anything.

 

She wouldn’t shave her head if Eve asked her to.

 

She’s not that much of a useless gay.

 

Villanelle pulls Eve into her lap quickly in one swift and smooth motion causing Eve to gasp in surprise.

 

Villanelle looks up at Eve keeping constant eye contact with her as she gracefully removes Eve’s bra, leaving Eve fully bare from her hips up.

 

They hold eye contact for what could be a few seconds or minutes. Time doesn’t seem to exist for either of them when it’s just the two of them.

 

Eve’s the first one to look away when she glances down at Villanelle’s still covered chest and Eve impatiently pulls herself closer to Villanelle and further down into her lap.

 

Eve’s fingers fumble with the clasp of Villanelle’s bra, struggling to get it off.

 

“Do you need some help?”

 

“No. Shut up. I can do it.”

 

Villanelle chuckles and grabs Eve’s hair, moving her neck to the side to allow for better access to her neck.

 

She starts at Eve’s ear, bitting down on it then moving down her neck sucking hard and definitely leaving marks but that’s an issue for another time.

 

She looks down at Eve’s bare chest for the first time and glances up at Eve for confirmation and takes Eve’s fervent nodding as confirmation.

 

She releases Eve’s hair and moves her hands down to cup Eve’s breasts.

 

If the sharp intake of breath is anything to go by, Villanelle assumes Eve’s enjoying this just as much as she is.

 

Villanelle pulls Eve fully onto her lap and Eve’s legs wrap all the way around Villanelle’s waist, and Villanelle can feel the heat radiating off of Eve.

 

She releases Eve’s left breast and slowly trails her hand down Eve’s stomach stopping it at the hem of Eve’s pants.

 

She moves her hand back and forth never going low enough.

 

“Villanelle, I’m going to fucking -”

 

Eve’s words are cut off by Villanelle’s mouth circling around Eve’s left breast and her teeth gently biting down on Eve’s nipple.

 

Eve’s hips buck up causing Villanelle’s hands to dip lower on accident.

 

“Take. You’re goddamn. Bra off, Villanelle,” Eve demands, leaning down and bitting harshly on Villanelle’s neck.

 

“You are so impatient,” Villanelle mutters against Eve’s chest.

 

Apparently, Eve doesn’t like that response because she reaches for Villanelle’s bra and yanks on the bra. Hard.

 

“Ow!”

 

Eve smirks, satisfied.

 

“I told you to take off your bra, and you didn’t listen to me. Don’t underestimate me.”

 

Eve expects a shitty joke or sarcasm or anything else than to see Villanelle’s eyes darker than she’s ever seen them.

 

VIllanelle’s pupils are completely dilated, and she looks turned on beyond belief.

 

“Villanelle?”

 

Villanelle doesn’t respond. She doesn’t know how. The sight of watching Eve take control and yanking her bra did more to her than… than anything.

 

So, instead of responding, she wordlessly unclips her bra letting it fall to the side and yanks Eve’s face down to her own to kiss her.

 

She kisses Eve with every **ounce** of her being and ungracefully shoves her hands into Eve’s pants.

 

“Oh my god,” Eve breathes out as Villanelle’s hand traces idle circles right above where Eve needs it most.

 

Eve is absolutely soaking for her.

 

And Villanelle has fucked lots of people and has felt lots of wet women, but they have nothing on Eve.

 

She moves her hand down to exactly where Eve wants it and is rewarded with Eve grinding down into her hand.

 

Villanelle doesn’t dip her hands into Eve’s underwear yet, still teasing her, moving her hands in fast circles around Eve’s clit.

 

“Please,” Eve stutters out.

 

Villanelle obeys and haphazardly pushes Eve’s underwear carelessly to the side and looks up at Eve for confirmation before thrusting two fingers quickly into Eve.

 

Eve’s dripping wet and Villanelle’s hand is absolutely soaked.

 

Despite the uncomfortable position for Villanelle’s hand she continues to push in and out of Eve roughly.

 

Her thumb finds Eve’s clit, and she starts rubbing in a fast circle while moving in and out of Eve.

 

Eve’s legs begin to shake around Villanelle’s waist, tightening her hold on them.

 

“Oh - oh my, God.”

 

Villanelle moves the hand not in Eve to pull her hair and bring her closer to her.

 

She kisses Eve hard.

 

It’s a clashing of teeth and tongue and everything rough and dirty, and Villanelle has never been this turned on in her entire life.

 

“Jesus. I’m - I’m going to -”

 

“Say my name,” Villanelle whispers against Eve’s lips.

 

Villanelle's name falls from Eve’s lips repeatedly, getting louder and louder and her more unintelligible.

 

Villanelle feels Eve tighten around her fingers as Eve’s thighs shake more and more.

 

Villanelle knows Eve’s close so despite the burning sensation due to the fact her hand is very much trapped between their two bodies she gives in fully. Sucking on Eve’s neck and pouring every ounce of her being into it.

 

Her two fingers move in and out of Eve as fast as she can, and her thumb picks up speed on her clit.

 

Eve squeezes her legs completely digging into Villanelle’s side as she comes tightening around Villanelle’s fingers.

 

Villanelle works Eve down slowly as she rides out her orgasm.

 

“That was -”

 

“The best sex you’ve ever had?”

 

“I was going to say amazing but yeah that works too.”

 

Villanelle laughs and places a gentle kiss on Eve’s lips.

 

“Mhm.”

 

She pulls back and she and Eve stare at each other, totally in awe of the events that have just transpired.

 

Villanelle wants to kiss her again. She wants to kiss her so badly.

 

So she does.

 

Because she isn’t sure if after this, she is going to be able to kiss Eve ever again.

 

So she kisses Eve and hopes all the emotion she feels is conveyed in it.

 

“You should… probably -”

 

“Oh.”

 

Villanelle pulls her fingers out of Eve, bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean all while holding intense eye contact.

 

Eve surges forward to kiss Villanelle, moving her hands into Villanelle’s hair.

 

She bites down on Villanelle’s lower lip, dragging it into her mouth.

 

Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle’s back pulling her back onto the bed with her.

 

Villanelle hovers above Eve for a split second then lays down next to her, panting heavily.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah, Villanelle. Wow.”

 

Villanelle and Eve lay next to each other both breathing erratically, chests heaving.

 

Both of them know they just crossed a line that can’t be uncrossed.

 

Neither of them cares though.

 

Because for the first time in ages they both felt fully alive.

 

They both felt… happy.

 

“Eve?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Was that okay?”

 

Eve bursts out laughing at that.

 

“That was… fantastic, Villanelle.”

 

“Good.”

 

Villanelle expects them both just to lay there quietly until one of them falls asleep. What she doesn’t expect is what Eve says next.

 

“My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I was going to make this a chapter where both Eve and Villanelle fuck each other but honestly I wanted to get this up for you horny fuckers.  
> Yell at me @killingvillaneve on tumblr


	12. Is When I'm Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve shows Villanelle what she's wanted to do to her since the moment they locked eyes in the hospital bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it's been a month since the last update... life has been absolutely kicking my ass lately so writing has been really hard. I'm so sorry and I promise you won't have to wait as long next time. Hope you like it ;)

Eve quickly moves to hover over Villanelle, and she dips down to kiss her lips.

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“That’s perfect.”

 

“I’ve never done anything like this before, Villanelle.”

 

Villanelle smiles, remembering the last time that phrase was used.

 

“Eve, if you are going to stab me please let me come first.”

 

Eve flushes deeply and hides her head in Villanelle’s neck.

 

“I’m not going to stab you,” Eve mutters against Villanelle’s neck.

 

“Good. That would make me very sad and horny.”

 

Eve chuckles into her neck and slowly starts to kiss it.

 

Villanelle sighs deeply and runs her hands through Eve’s curly dark hair, urging her on.

 

Eve playfully bites down on Villanelle’s neck eliciting a gasp from her.

 

“Eve, _please_.”

 

“What if...what if I don’t do a good job?”

 

Villanelle pulls Eve away from her neck to make eye contact.

 

She lays a soft kiss on Eve’s lips.

 

“You will be sensational.”

 

“But how do you know?”

 

“Jesus Christ, Eve honestly, I’m so close to already coming because of how hot watching you was, and if you don’t touch me, I’m about to start touching myself, and I really don’t want to -”

 

Villanelle’s threat is immediately silenced by Eve shoving her hands in Villanelle’s pants and pressing firmly against her center.

 

Villanelle swears and screws her eyes shut and Eve feels a sense of accomplishment flood through her.

 

Eve feels Villanelle push down onto her hand needily, but she removes her hand quickly, bringing it up to cup Villanelle’s face.

 

“It’s not going to be that easy.”

 

Villanelle opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by Eve, who presses a firm kiss to her lips and then begins to descend down her body.

 

Eve bites down on the skin just above Villanelle’s nipples, and Villanelle thinks she could come without even being touched at this point.

 

“Eve, please.”

 

Eve just laughs against Villanelle’s breast and brings her hand up to palm Villanelle’s other one.

 

Villanelle’s hips keep twitching, seeking some sort of relief to the point where Eve moves her hand to hold them down. Villanelle releases a whine of protest and Eve finally decides to be kind.

 

She lets go of Villanelle’s breast, giving it one last bite before she trails a series of kisses down Villanelle’s stomach.

 

Villanelle briefly opens her eyes and sees Eve staring up at her right between her legs and Villanelle’s ready to fucking combust if Eve doesn’t do something soon.

 

Eve senses how badly Villanelle wants it because she finally relents on the teasing and moves her hands to slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, undo Villanelle’s pajama pants and pull them down her body.

 

Once they are pooled around her feet, Villanelle kicks them off, sending them flying and landing somewhere in the room.

 

Eve presses a kiss against Villanelle’s underwear and chuckles at how soaked she is.

 

Villanelle sucks in a breath of air and cants her hips against Eve’s face who quickly pulls back.

 

“Eve, I am  _going_ to stab you. Please.”

 

Eve debates on teasing Villanelle even longer, but the part of her that wants nothing more than to taste Villanelle wins out.

 

Eve presses a kiss to Villanelle’s thigh before finally pulling down Villanelle’s underwear and going in.

 

Villanelle feels Eve experimentally lick from her entrance to her clit and her hands shoot for Eve’s hair.

 

She buries her hands in Eve’s locks, pulling her even closer to her.

 

Eve’s tongue works gently on Villanelle’s clit for a few minutes, alternating between licking and sucking on it and trying to draw out all of the whines and moans Villanelle’s making.

 

Eve pulls back slightly, heavily breathing against Villanelle and looks up.

 

Villanelle is staring down at Eve with wild eyes and a flushed face. She knows she must look like a mess, but she highly doubts Eve gives a shit.

 

“You are beautiful,” Villanelle breathes out, barely loud enough for Eve to hear.

 

“You're only saying that because I’m in between your legs,” Eve says as she starts to kiss and bite around the inside of Villanelle’s thighs, leaving what’ll become physical proof of ~~their love~~ their sex.

 

Villanelle groans at the lack of contact on where she needs it most and decides to try to relieve some of the pressure herself.

 

She moves her hand down her body and tries to begin working on her clit when Eve’s hand darts out and stops it, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Be good, baby.”

 

“Eve, _please_.”

 

“I like it when you beg.”

 

“Eve, stop being an asshole. It is unfair. I give you a great orgasm and then - ”

 

Villanelle’s whines of protest are silenced when Eve, with a roll of her eyes, quickly pushes two fingers inside of Villanelle.

 

Villanelle’s eyes flutter shut, and she exhales heavily as she starts to grind down into Eve’s fingers.

 

Eve hears Villanelle let out a string of curse words in Russian and she can’t help but feel pride at knowing she’s the one who caused Villanelle to come undone.

 

Eve leans in and begins to lightly kiss Villanelle’s clit as her two fingers move in and out of her.

 

Villanelle feels like she’s in heaven and on cloud nine and like the world was created _just_ so the two of them could get to this moment in time.

 

Maybe it was.

 

She feels the pressure in her stomach build up, and she knows she’s going to come soon.

 

Villanelle starts to grind down onto Eve’s fingers and face faster chasing the release she so desperately needs.

 

“Oh - oh my - Jesus,” Villanelle pants as her thighs begin to shake.

 

“What do you need, baby. Tell me,” Eve breathes out against Villanelle’s wetness.

 

And Villanelle is so god damn close she can barely breathe, let alone speak, so she just grinds down harder into Eve, quickening the movements and hoping Eve gets the memo.

 

Luckily, Eve does, and she begins to lick and suck on Villanelle’s clit even faster and push her fingers in and out at a rapid pace.

 

Villanelle can feel her orgasm building, and her legs are shaking so hard she has to wrap them around Eve’s head just to get a sense of grounding.

 

“I - fuck! Oh my god,” Villanelle moans, pulling Eve’s hair to bring her impossibly closer to her center.

 

Villanelle begins to chant Eve’s name, repeating it over and over again, like a prayer that grows louder with each stroke of Eve’s tongue.

 

It might as well be a prayer because never in Villanelle’s entire life has she felt so close to _pure_ peace and bliss and like there might be a higher power out there, but Villanelle doesn’t have time to focus on that or any other philosophical breakthrough she might be having because Eve’s sucking on her clit and her fingers hit her in just the right spot and the next thing she knows she’s coming.

 

“Eve, Eve, Eve, fuck - ”

 

Villanelle’s back arches off the bed and her nails dig into Eve’s scalp, causing Eve to moan against her.

 

Eve works Villanelle down from her orgasm gently, placing soft kisses against Villanelle until her breathing even outs.

 

“Wow. That was… are you sure you’ve never done anything like that before?” Villanelle says, grabbing Eve’s hand urging her to come up and lay down next to her.

 

Eve complies because what other choice does she have?

 

Who is she to deny the universe what it so _clearly_ has been pushing her towards from the moment Villanelle and her locked eyes in the bathroom.

 

Hell, maybe even from the moment she was born.

 

Villanelle turns on her side to face Eve and leans in to kiss her sweetly, she’s never been a huge fan of kissing or any sort of pleasantries after sex but with Eve… with Eve she finds she doesn’t care about any of that.

 

Eve laces her fingers through Villanelle’s hair and leans further into the kiss, gently biting down on Villanelle’s lip.

 

“Was that… was that okay?”

 

Villanelle laughs against Eve’s lips and nods.

 

“That was fantastic, Eve. Imagine if we could have done that when we were in Paris! We could have been having mind-blowing sex this entire time!” Eve flushes and buries her face into Villanelle’s neck, wrapping her arms around Villanelle.

 

“I know,” Eve mumbles into Villanelle’s neck.

 

“Hmm? What was that?”

 

Eve is 99% sure Villanelle heard her and is just being a dick, but she repeats herself anyway, moving back from Villanelle.

 

“I know.”

 

“What is it you know, Eve?”

 

Villanelle smirks.

 

“You are the worst.”

 

Eve grunts and goes to pull away from Villanelle but is stopped by Villanelle surging forwards to kiss her again.

 

Villanelle sighs happily against Eve’s lips.

 

Eve pulls back and smiles at Villanelle before cuddling into Villanelle's embrace.

 

Villanelle wraps her arms fully around Eve, pulling her against her before placing a kiss on Eve’s forehead.

 

If it were anyone else Villanelle would’ve kicked them out of bed by now and be well on her way to sleep, but with Eve she doesn’t want that. With Eve all she wants is to **hold** her and **kiss** her and **be** with her for every fucking second of every day.

 

“I am tired. You really wore me out, Eve! I am very impressed by your skills. Are you sure you’ve never had sex with a woman before?”

 

“I think I would remember if I had.”

 

Villanelle laughs, a full-bodied, joyful laugh because _nothing_ has ever felt so innately right to her. She never thought she’d find something that made her feel as alive as watching the life drain from someone’s eyes but here, in her bed, with Eve tucked into her neck she’s pretty sure she found something that makes her feel more alive than anything else on this planet.

 

They find themselves in a comfortable silence, Villanelle holding Eve and Eve breathing in Villanelle’s scent.

 

Eve thinks this is what home smells like.

 

Not like Niko's musty cologne or the cinnamon candle he always has lit in their living room, but like expensive perfume and the distinct scent Eve can't quite place that lays buried underneath the perfume.

 

It’s Villanelle who finally breaks the silence a few minutes later by tentatively asking Eve, “Will you stay?”

 

Eve goes to pull back to look at Villanelle, but that only causes Villanelle to tighten her grip on Eve too scared to let her go.

 

“If you want me too,” Eve says softly.

 

“I do.”

 

“Okay. Then I will.”

 

Villanelle leans down and places a gentle kiss to Eve’s lips hoping to convey all the emotions and feelings she’s too overwhelmed to say.

 

Eve leans into the kiss, bringing her hand up to Villanelle’s jaw and rubbing her thumb back and forth over it.

 

“I’m going to go turn off the lights,” Villanelle says as she attempts to untangle herself from Eve who only seems to hold on tighter.

 

“Do you want to sleep with the lights on?”

 

“No,” Eve grumbles, releasing Villanelle who quickly gets up to turn the lights off.

 

“Eve?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you going to want to sleep in your clothes? I can bring them to you if you want and I can put on mine if that would make you more comfortable. I just don’t want you to - ”

 

“Villanelle.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shut up and get into bed.”

 

Eve’s response brings a smile to Villanelle’s face, and she silently slips into bed next to Eve, who immediately curls up next to her.

 

They are touching everywhere, every inch of skin possible pressed against each other and usually Eve would hate it, she never cuddled like this with Niko after sex, but what Villanelle and she did doesn’t feel like just sex… it feels like something more.

 

Something **heavier** and more important, like the fate of the cosmos was relying on it happening because that’s how monumental this felt.

 

“I can hear you thinking, Eve.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“Us,” Eve says as she tucks herself back into Villanelle’s embrace.

 

Villanelle places a soft kiss on Eve’s forehead as they slowly drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Villanelle wakes, Eve is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry?  
> come yell at me on tumblr @killingvillanev


	13. Looking Up From A Cigarette, She's Already Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle wakes and Eve is gone and there's an unread note on her floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled these idiots need to learn to C O M M U N I C A T E

When Villanelle wakes, Eve is gone.

 

Eve is gone, and Villanelle’s heart is irrevocably and entirely shattered.

 

Villanelle could trick herself into holding out on false hope for a few more minutes. She could try to convince herself that Eve was in the bathroom, or went on a walk, or did anything other than what she clearly did, which was panic and leave.

 

Villanelle feels the tears begin to pour down her cheeks before she even realizes she is sitting in bed, crying over Eve.

 

She buries her face in her pillow, which smells of Eve and Eve alone, and cries some more, completely unaware of the note Eve left which had simply fallen on the floor. 

 

* * *

 

“Alright, do you want anything else besides for the donuts?”

 

“I’ll take one black coffee and… the most sugary coffee drink you have on your menu.”

 

Eve doesn’t know how Villanelle takes her coffee or if she even actually drinks any, but she assumes if she does, it’s probably the most childish and sugary drink there is.

 

“Your total is going to be thirteen pounds.”

 

“Keep the change,” Eve says as she hands him a five and ten-pound bill.

 

Eve walks away and waits for the coffees to be made, losing herself quickly in her thoughts.

 

She still isn’t fully able to believe what happened last night.

 

She left Niko.

 

She kissed Villanelle.

 

Villanelle fucked her.

 

Eve… fucked Villanelle.

 

And then they fell asleep warm in each other’s arms. 

 

Eve’s positive she’s never slept better and dragging herself away from Villanelle this morning was one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do, but she knew it would be worth it once she saw the ways Villanelle’s eyes would lite up at the assortment of donuts Eve would be bringing her.

 

She has no idea why she waited this long to finally have Villanelle as she’s wanted her for so long.

 

If she had known that being with Villanelle felt  _ this excellent _ , Eve’s 99% sure their encounter in Paris would’ve ended very differently, hopefully with Villanelle on top of her this time, pushing against her for entirely different reasons. 

 

Sweating and out of breath for different reasons.

 

Instead of sticking a knife inside of Villanelle, Eve would’ve put -

 

“Once again, a coffee for EVE!”

 

Eve’s dirty thoughts were cut off by a disgruntled looking teenage boy holding up both her coffees begging for someone to take them from him.

 

She rushes up to grab them and mumbles an apology before hurrying out of the door, anxious to get back to Villanelle.

 

She had quite a few ideas as to how they could spend the rest of their weekend.

 

* * *

Villanelle takes one last steadying breath before she decides she’s done crying and tries to force the tears away.

 

She moves to get out of bed when her eyes catch on the clothes she had discarded in various places across the room last night neatly folded on the chair in the corner.

 

Villanelle feels tears well up in her eyes that she refuses to shed, so she forces herself to drag her gaze away from them and walk slowly into her bathroom.

 

While she wants nothing more than the smell of Eve and sex and the tangible scent that’s concrete proof of their night spent together to stay, she thinks if she has to smell it for a second longer her heart will break in two.

 

Villanelle walks into the bathroom and stops dead in her tracks when she glances at her reflection and sees the marks littering her body from their night of passion.

 

There are hickies and love bites scattered across her chest, and there are angry red lines all across her back.

 

She thinks they are beautiful.

 

She brings her hand up to trace a bruise on the swell of her left breast running her finger over it, and the familiar rush of heat begins to build up in her stomach as her nipples harden.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

She steps into the shower and turns the water all the way up, letting the hot scalding water pound against her skin.

 

 

Villanelle sighs and tries to force the memories of Eve away, but all that does is seem to bring them closer to the forefront of her mind. 

 

Villanelle squeezes shampoo into her hair and runs her hands through her hair, lathering it up thoroughly. 

 

A  ~~ large ~~ small part of Villanelle had dared to hope that it would be  _ Eve  _ washing her hair this morning after they might have had another round of lazy sex and that it would be  **Eve’s** hands cleaning her rather than her own.

 

Villanelle imagined pushing Eve against her shower wall and fucking her senseless and on end until the water got cold but instead Villanelle was alone and tired and just wants Eve back here with her.

 

She picks up her washcloth and pours body wash in it before beginning to scrub away at her skin.

 

Villanelle gently runs it up and down her arms a few times then moves to her chest, hesitating as she washes away at her breasts almost afraid that she can wash away the bruises, the only proof that Eve was ever here.

 

She moves down to her stomach and stops right above the tuft of hair.

 

Villanelle knows she’s turned on, painfully so, the fact Eve won’t leave her mind seems to be making sure of that. She could either avoid that area altogether and hurry out of the shower, or she could give in to the wicked temptation to touch herself while thinking about Eve.

 

Eve’s eyes and mouth and the arch of her back right as she’s about to -

 

_ Oh. _

 

And somehow Villanelle’s hand is now lingering against her entrance, and she pulls back because she just  **_knows_ ** that getting off while thinking of the woman  she is painfully in love with who just up and left her in the early hours of dawn probably isn’t great for her psyche.

 

Villanelle violently shrugs off the thought and won’t do it.

 

She won’t give Eve the satisfaction.

 

The satisfaction of what, she isn’t very sure, but it’s the principle of the thing that really matters to Villanelle.

 

She quickly washes her legs and applies conditioner, rubbing it in thoroughly, massaging her scalp. 

 

And fuck, it feels good because this makes her think of last night and how Eve had been pulling on her hair and yanking it.

 

It makes Villanelle realize, once again, how badly she wishes Eve was in her with her, kissing her and loving her and just **being** here with her.

 

And before she even knows it, she’s jolting back against the wall because somehow her fingers had found her clit and it was like her brain had no control over what was happening because despite knowing she should stop, her fingers only go faster.

 

Except they aren’t her fingers.

 

They are Eve’s, in her mind.

 

In her mind Eve’s fingers are the one working on her clit, going in fast and hazy circles, and it’s Eve’s hand that’s squeezing Villanelle’s tit, and it’s Eve’s fingers that are rolling her nipple and tugging on it.

 

Villanelle closes her eyes to help lose herself in the illusion of Eve.

 

She has to bite her lip to stop from groaning when she feels the familiar heat build up in her stomach.

 

She stifles a moan and continues to use two fingers to rub against her clit, chasing the release she desperately needs. 

 

She quickens her pace going faster and faster until the dam bursts, and she comes hard against the wall with her hips bucking up towards the water and Eve’s name on her tongue.

 

Once her breathing evens out, she switches off the water, heading towards her bedroom to get dressed and leave.

 

* * *

Eve jumps out of the Uber and speed walks up to Villanelle’s home, balancing the donuts and the coffee, eager to get back in bed with Villanelle and see what she tastes like just after she eats a donut.

 

She knocks loudly on the door.

 

_ Once. _

 

_ Twice. _

 

_ Three times. _

 

She pulls out her phone to check the time.

 

_ 9:37 _

 

 

When the door remains unanswered after maybe a minute of waiting Eve peers through the window into her home and is met with the odd sight of all the lights off and she can make out the fact that Villanelle’s bedroom door is closed which is strange given Eve was _sure_ she had left it open.

 

“Villanelle!”

 

Eve bangs on the door slightly louder this time, worry growing inside of her.

 

“ _Villanelle_!?”

 

Eve knocks a few more times incessantly before she slumps down and rests her head against the door.

 

Maybe Villanelle went out for a run or something?

 

Eve stays there, sitting for a few more minutes before her mind starts going down a dark hole.

 

What if Villanelle regretted it?

 

What if Villanelle hated it?

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Before Eve realizes it the tears are starting and she pulls out her phone to check the time yet again.

 

_ 9:54 _

 

Villanelle definitely wasn’t home.

 

Eve scrolled through her contacts, finger hovering over the simple V in her phone debating on calling her.

 

Eve decides against it and dials up Elena.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Elena, I think I really fucked up,” Eve says into the phone before all the tears fall free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments and come yell at me on my tumblr @killingvillaneve  
> P.S. sorrrryyyyy   
> I promise I will let them be happy soon... ish....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Killing Eve fic let me know what you think! You can find me on tumblr @killingvillaneve


End file.
